Patience
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Garnet's life is changed when she finds out her mother has assigned her a bodyguard...Kuja! Just why has her mother assigned her to be under the protection of a stranger ? Unknown to her, she will be forced to marry Kuja when she turns eighteen.
1. Chapter 1

- **Shorty after Garnet's sixteenth birthday**

No one tried to stop her.

She ran as she ......Queen Brahne was sobbing and had locked herself in her room...and she wanted to be alone.

Daddy....no more kisses, trips to town, help with her schoolwork. He was gone....the funeral would probabay happen in less than a week.

_"Why did you have to die....."_

It wasn't fair. Her father had been so kind....who would've hated him enough to kill him?

She ran though the palace, not noting that the whole castle seemed to morn. All she wanted was to get away. No one could understand her feelings!

Not wanting to face anyone, she used every secret passage she knew about, until she was outside.

Thankfully, she was alone...and she could finally really cry. A princess should always be strong for her people, but she sobbed like baby.

"Why are you crying my pretty canary?"

She looked over and yelped. She hadn't expected anyone else to be here. Very few could navigate the castle's labyrinth of passageways. And less than half knew they even existed.

All she could do was stare at this strange silver haired....he had blue eyes. The hips looked wide enough to be female but the other shape of the...

Looking away, she felt herself blush. If this person was indeed male, she had just stared at his....area.

That was when she felt someone clasp her hand and kiss it.

Turning, she saw ...it giving her a smile. Letting her hand go, he knelt down and smiled.

Unsure, she knew she should be polite....but all she wanted was to be alone. Not to mention she was getting bad feeling about his person before her.

Silver hair, blue eyes....his clothes revealed more than they covered. The face and hips looked female, but the....other item seemed to emphasize something that was defiantly male.

But his voice....it was soft spoken, yet it had something else to it. But she couldn't put a name to it.

"More lovely that a red rose with dew drops as the morning sun shines down upon it."

With a whimper, Garnet stood up and ran back. It was bad enough that her father was dead but to have this....

"Go away."

His eyes looked her over...and she saw the look of male appreciation.

"With the sun caressing you, I could have a thousand years to describe your beauty and the time would still not be enough to do you justice."

"Leave me alone..." she whimpered.

When she pulled back, he did as she asked and she ran.

Looking back...he was gone.

* * *

She had chosen to run back to her room until she had been summoned to dinner. With that...man walking around, the last thing she wanted was to see him again.

Sitting, down, her mother didn't seem to notice her, but she ate anyway.

She sat back, and looked on. The room looked the same.....The only thing that changed was the type of flowers that we're used, or the dishes. The room was set with crystal today, and the whole room was filled with black baccera roses that had been cut moments before.

But she would trade every luxury she had, if it would mean that she could have her father back in her life.

"Am I late?"

She froze when that voice spoke. Not him.

"No, sit....." her mother replied absently.

Garnet frowned as that fiend walked into the room. Just what was going on?

"Garnet, after dinner, the three of us will go into the library."

"Yes mother" she said. She began to focus on her meal.

* * *

"Garnet, Kuja will be your new bodyguard."

"My what ?" she asked, shocked.

"Darling, your father was murdered, and I can't lose you as well. You're all I have."

Garnet looked over as Kuja looked at the furnishings in the room.

"He's twenty two, and I'm certain you both will get along. He'll reside inside the castle....he will not only protect you, but serve you in any way he can."

That was when Kuja looked over. Smiling wickedly, he bowed.

Garnet quickly turned back to her mother.

"Mother, why can't I have a woman to guard me?"

"You need more experience with men dear. It's for the best."

* * *

Garnet frowned as she sat in a hot bath.

As if losing her father wasn't bad enough, she now had Kuja for a bodyguard.

And his room was just down the hall...gross! At least it didn't have a connecting door.

Tired, she sat back, letting the water sooth her...at least she could have privacy in her room. There was that passageway that she could always use.

Tired, she sat up as she wanted to just get ready for bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

Wearing a robe, she opened the door to her room and stopped as she saw Kuja.

Bowing, he smiled.

"I came to help you relax before bed."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Having a strange man is my bedroom isn't making me feel relaxed!"

Kuja pouted.

"But I only want to help......how about a foot massage?"

Garnet had the feeling he would try and peek under her robe.....but she didn't know why.

"Out!"

"Very well."

As soon as he was gone, she bolted the door shut.

* * *

He looked on as he walked along the turrets.

The night was clear and calm.....summer was coming and the days would be warm.

So, Garnet didn't like having men in her room.....well, it was matter of trust. That was easily fixed as she now had no personal maid.

With a sly smile he looked down at Alexandria. All in all, not a bad day. The King was dead, and he had full access to Garnet, and the Queen had been fooled.

Dealing with the annoying bloated elephant was small price to pay, but worth it. She didn't even suspect her husband's killer was guarding her daughter.

In two years, he would make sure Queen Brahne wanted complete control of Alexandria. He would supposedly help her get power and control, and have Garnet as his wife as payment; claiming that he would protect her and that he wanted to marry her as he loved her.

After their honeymoon, instead of helping the elephant, he would kill her. Then he and Garnet would rule.

The only reasons that he didn't take Garnet now was because he wanted her to mature, and he wanted to get to know his future wife. And see who could become a threat later on.

Hm, vaguely he wondered if it was possible for Garnet to bare his child...but he'd find that out for himself eventually.

Still, he would've though it would've been more of a challenge on getting the bloated elephant to agree.....but as long as he got what he wanted....well, he'd get it anyway.

Still, two years..... patience was supposed to be virtue.

* * *

Garnet frowned as someone knocked on her door.

"Yes ?'

"May I please come in?" Kuja asked.

"No, wait for me."

"As you wish."

With a glare, Garnet got up and put on a white chemise, and a simple sea green dress.

That was when she realized, she didn't have a maid to help her tie up the back of her dress.

"Your mother dismissed your personal maid...I'd be happy to help you."

* * *

Blushing she waited as Kuja tied the back of the dress. At least her chemise hid her underwear.

"Too tight ?"

"It's fine" she muttered.....she hated to admit it, but Kuja smelled nice today...like soap and the outdoors.

"Now, how about your hair...."

She swatted his hands away as she sat ay her vanity.

"I can comb out my own hair!"

"Well, as your maid...."

"Fine!"

With a smile, he gently began to comb out her hair.

"It's so soft....like silk. What do you use?"

"Everything is made here at the castle." she grumbled.

* * *

They ate outside.....well, she only had few bites.

A whole month....with Kuja being her shadow. Just what had he done to prove himself?

"Where's my mother?"

"Making the funeral arrangements...she wanted you to have some time to rest."

Garnet sighed. She'd rather have her room infested with mice. But if her mother had given her the order, she wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

She just looked out as she stood on the balcony. All she could think about was her father.

"So, you want to go to a play?"

She turned and looked over.

"My father is dead!"

Kuja raised an eyebrow.

"So, you.....miss him?"

Garnet shook her head.

"You really don't think that I miss my father do you?"

"It's not that I don't think that.......I've never missed anyone that died."

Garnet jaw dropped as he flipped his hair.

"How can you not miss someone?"

"Because if they treated you like dirt, why would you miss them?"

"I don't.....never mind."

"No, no secrets between us. Ask me anything" he said with a smile that looked impish.

"Are you telling me that you've never missed anyone you knew that died?"

"Some people are just better off dead. I actually was glad when my own father died. I danced on his grave, literally."

"That's sick!"

He just chuckled.

"If you had known him, you would've done the same thing."

"No, I would never do something so disrespectful!"

"Tell me, you father was very...nice was he?"

"Yes...."

"Imagine if your father treated you like puppet...you could never makes your own choices.....had to obey him or end up with bruise or two..."

"He....did.....he..."

"It would be defined as physical abuse...with verbal abuse on the side."

"But...why didn't you go to anyone for help?"

He looked over and admired some of the black baccera roses that grew in the gardens.

"Well, for one thing we lived in a rather isolated area.....and he didn't like having visitors."

"But..."

"Some of us don't grow up in the best of circumstances....but we can adapt."

"Kuja...I had no idea...."

He looked over, one silver eyebrow raised.

"You don't need to worry. I don't let my past bother me. After all, I can't do anything about it, so I don't think about it."

"But you..."

Smiling, Kuja looked over.

"That's why I wasn't sad when my father died....can I have this?"

"Huh, oh sure..."

With a smile Kuja picked the rise and quickly removed the thorns with his nails.

"Some losses are easer dealt with than others" he said as he walked over. Holding out the rose to her he smiled. "I just hope I can help you make the loss easier."

* * *

She looked on in the royal library. Reluctantly, she had accepted his rose and put it in her hair.

Still, she was hoping a nice book could help calm her.

"We're going to be around one another for most of the time...why not use the time to get to know one another?"

Garnet frowned as she glanced over at him. She doubted they had anything in common. But, it was clear he was taking a personal interest in her.

"Why are you so concerned with me?"

"Such a lovely canary.....she should be singing.....do you sometimes feel like a caged bird?"

"I'm a princess; my duty to my people comes first."

"Duty is an obligation. Tell me, if you could do whatever you wanted...what would you do?"

Garnet looked out, as she had no idea how to answer the question.

"It's not an obligation...I want to be a good Queen."

"Hm, than look at things this way. What better way to earn about your people then to walk among them?"

"Well...."

"A short trip can't hurt...and since a Queen should be well informed....."

* * *

Queen Brahne nodded.

Nearby, Kuja was swatting some bees that we're in his way.

"Yes dear, the more you see with your own eyes the more you will understand. You only know from what you've learned in books. Experience will help prepare you for the throne. "

"But the death..."

"Dear, I miss him.....I always will, but I can't just think about my own problems. Alexandria needs me too."

"But I just feel so selfish."

"Honey, you are sixteen....you will take the throne in two years. I'll feel better, knowing you're prepared to rule."

Garnet nodded.

"You are right...learning from experience isn't the same as learning from a book."

"Go away!" Kuja snapped, causing both women to look over.

Both women stared in shock, as Kuja looked at a beehive as he picked up a rock.

"Rude little insects... you're only good for honey."

"Kuja, no!" Garnet yelled.

Kuja threw the rock.

* * *

Kuja swore when he slammed the door to his room.

Lesson learned. Wear more clothes when you're going to challenge a hive of bees. Still, the most important thing had been well protected. He was sure Garnet wanted children.

At least he wasn't allergic. And every single bee that had stung him would die.

Still, Garnet had acted concerned......that should help.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how foolish that was?" Garnet demanded.

Kuja winced as he lay in bed.

"Now I do."

Garnet sighed.

"What we're you doing ?"

"Picking some flowers for you."

"Look, don't put your safety second.....now take a bath. The doctor sent up some medicine that should help."

"I....can you help me? I'm feeling a bit weak."

Garnet blushed as she saw that his clothes were on the floor, with one exception. But, that also meant that he wasn't naked.

"But.....it's not....."

"Please?"

* * *

Garnet helped him as she looked on at the bathtub....and tried not to think on Kuja......and his lack of clothing.

"I'm sorry for being a bother."

"It's okay...." Garnet replied, keeping her eyes forward. "Look, I talked with my mother...a trip sounds nice. I want to see the kingdom I'll be ruling."

"Oh, that's good..." he said, sounding tired.

"Maybe you shouldn't take a bath...you sound tired and if you are weak...."

"I'll be fine after I rest. Tomorrow, I can begin to plan out trip."

* * *

Smug, Kuja removed the last of his clothes as Garnet closed the door.

Pity it was too soon to take her to Desert Palace.....but it couldn't be helped.

And as painful as it had been, getting stung by those stupid bees had been worth it.....as she had willingly helped him.

Sniffing the medicine, he frowned. Couldn't they have given it a better scent? He would smell...like some sort of flea dip.

Frowning, he added it to the water and got in the tub. Well, he didn't have any other options.

Smiling, he added some bath salts to help him relax...so he could think.

The canary had only just begun to explore the nest. But soon, she would fly to freedom....with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet woke up as the sun came through the window.

She hoped today would be less...eventful. A nice calm day....

_Knock Knock _

"Good morning...do you require any help today?" Kuja asked, sounding friendly.

Garnet groaned. She just didn't want to face Kuja....couldn't he sleep in?

"Something wrong?" Kuja asked.

"No, I just woke up. I'm going to get ready...wait for me."

The pale grayish purple skirt and grayish yellow top was simple compared to her other clothes. But she could put them on herself.

Grabbing mauve vest, she put it on.

The shoes she picked out were some ivory ankle boots.

* * *

As she and Kuja ate, she looked around. Queen Brahne was already busy with official duties. Pity she had missed her.

Queen Brahne had left her note, and said that she wanted Garnet to spend a week with Kuja, but to be back within a month at the latest. A letter a week was expected.

"So, when do you want to leave?"

"Huh?"

Kuja smiled.

"We can leave anytime. I thought that rather than being burdened with a schedule...we would just have fun."

Garnet sighed. Apparently his planning method meant that he just improvised. She should've guessed.

"We need a plan....a hotel...we can't just walk around."

"Well, if you feel that way...I know of a few places...."

"Separate bedrooms" she said, giving him a no nonsense glare.

"But I need to ensure that you are protected" Kuja pouted.

Garnet raised a brown eyebrow.

"Kuja, you may be my bodyguard, but I won't be sharing a hotel room with you."

Kuja pouted and Garnet rolled her eyes. He was like child who had been denied candy.

"Fine, I am only your bodyguard after all."

"Also, I don't want anyone to suspect who I am. And no offense, but...your clothes..."

"What about them?" he asked, raising a silver eyebrow. He looked down, probabay checking for dirt.

Vaguely, she wondered if he wore anything while he clothes were getting cleaned.

"I want you to wear something...a cloak at least. Your clothes will make us stand out."

"But....okay, if that's what you want."

"And I want you to reserve a hotel. I want to spend at least a week outside the palace."

"Very well....and I'll get us separate rooms."

* * *

She packed several leggings, blouses, and three bodices. As they would do a lot of walking, leggings seemed more practical.

The plan was to leave in a few hours.....he was making the final preperations.

"Toiletries next....maybe a journal. I should write down my experiences. And I'll bring some money in case I need to get anything."

Walking over, Garnet picked up the journal her father had bought last month.

Tears came and she sat on the floor. It had been her father's final gift to her.

"It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything...."

With a sniff, Garnet stood up. She had to be strong, as it was childish to cry. If she cried, no one would think that she could rule properly.

Setting the journal in her bag, she walked over to her desk and looked over the list. It looked like she would be one soon. She added a glass ink pot with a cork stopper into the bag.

"What next ?"

"Looking in her mirror, she frowned. This was not good.

"My clothes....I need to change."

Quickly, she put on some black boots and leggings. She put on a yellow-gray blouse, and pale purple gray bodice with black lacing.

"Now, what about my hair....a braid!"

Sitting at her vanity, she soon her tresses braised and she smiled, pleased with how smoothly things were going.

Biting her lip, Garnet wondered if she could also find out the meaning behind that reoccurring nightmare.

Fire, screaming...where did it all come from? She had lived in the palace her whole life, and had never had the opportunity to see the country until now.

But she couldn't let Kuja know. She'd have to find the answers all on her own.

* * *

Kuja pouted.

The cloak she had picked out for him was an ugly, drab shade of brown. It was a color that reminded him of that pile he had stepped in the other day.

"Hmph, at least I'll have her all to myself. And she's the only one I want to impress."

Sitting down on the couch in his room, he sighed. He began to think of all the decent inns that he knew of. But he couldn't think of anything suitable.

"Not that one, they allow pets. And the one at the coast....way overpriced."

Pity Desert Palace wasn't an option.....but at least he could prepare it for his future wife sometime.

He frowned as thought and thought, but the only place that seemed fitting was Desert Palace.

Recalling, how he had gotten rid of his own tail just before arriving, he winced. Using no type anesthesia, it had been pure hell.

With only a knife, he had taken off his own tail in a single stroke at Desert Palace. But at least it was done, and he only had small scar.

"And what did I do with it? Ah, I threw it into the fire place in my room. I really need to burn it."

Getting up, he looked at his refection. At least his room had decent mirror. And it looked like that his tail wouldn't be growing back.

"So, separate rooms....I guess I don't have a choice."

Still one thing could ruin the trip. He glared as he sat back on the couch.

"If I run into that pest Zidane, I'll tie his tail to a tree like I did last time. That idiot should know by now that I'm not his butler."

It was bad enough that they had been raised by the same man, but Zidane had the nerve to think that they were on the same level. And nothing could be further from the truth.

Zidane was crude, unrefined, and was disgrace to anything that was alive. He was only good for one thing...being target practice.

"Idiot, it would be like him to show up. And he's not touching my precious canary."

He knew what would happen. Zidane would look at Garnet and see just another woman, rather than the beautiful canary that she was.

He scoffed at the idea of Zidane meeting Garnet. A wretch like him wasn't even worthy to clean her bathroom.

"The idiot....where was he supposed to be again? He should have the decency to kill himself, but that's too much to hope for."

He recalled the last time, they met. It had been several weeks ago. The fool had the nerve to ask about Desert Palace. He wanted a place to stay.

And how did he know about Desert Palace anyway? He must've said something when he had gotten drunk that one time.

He chuckled as he lay back and looked at the ceiling.

As if he would let that thing stay in his home? He'd rather get cockroaches. Still, his response had been amusing...at least for him.

He'd literally kicked him out of his way, and Zidane had fallen thought the roof of a nearby inn.

Looking at his nails, he smiled.

It was settled. Desert Palace had good security, separate rooms...and best of all, it was on another continent.

But how could he get Garnet to agree?

"I'll donate money to the poor....no, she'd never believe that. I need to check up on something....that might work. And I do have that library. Maybe she'll want to read something."

* * *

Garnet looked on.

Wearing his cloak, Kuja smiled. He had somehow managed to acquire a gold chocobo.

"Do you like it?"

"How did you find one?"

"I pride myself in finding a good bargain. And I figured it's better to have our own transportation. The gold ones can fly, so we'll be able to make better time."

As she looked at the bird, she didn't see Kuja give a look of pure male appreciation.

"What's it's name?"

"Huh ?"

"You mean it doesn't have a name?"

"Why would it?"

Garnet sighed.

"Never mind, it needs a name."

"Lunch or dinner?" Kuja casually suggested.

Garnet's jaw dropped.

"That's not funny!"

"Snack?" Kuja responded, looking innocent.

Garnet scowled.

"Stop that!"

"Drumstick ?"

Garnet put her hands on her hips.

"You...how can you..."

Kuja smiled.

"No sense of humor..."

Garnet sighed.

"Let's just call...what gender is it?"

"Female."

"Let's call it...Freedom!"

"Why that ?"

"Because what I'm going to have for a short time. I've never been able to tour the country. No one will tell me what to do, and I can learn things for myself. I need to prepare myself for the throne."

Kuja shrugged.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. Now do you want to go to our hotel first?"

"Is it far?"

"It's good distance away. But we'll be safe, I can protect you."

* * *

Garnet laughed.

The sun...to not be surrounded by walls, but by land, and water.....

"This is so beautiful! By why are we going to the outer continent first?"

"Well, it a much drier climate, so I thought it would a nice change of scenery. But it's also got a marsh and interesting beach."

Garnet smiled as she took a deep breath, smelling the ocean.

"Thank you Kuja."

* * *

"This is just a desert...how can our inn be here?"

"Well, my family had a house here. It's got a library. I thought that it would give us both safety..."

"Kuja..."

"Princess Garnet, I cannot put your safety second. I just thought that this would be the best choice as long as we're staying here."

"But...won't your family mind?"

"No, but it's like a maze. My father...was hated pretty badly by some people. The place is safe, as long as you know what to look out for."

* * *

Garnet looked on as they landed in an Antlion pit.

"Um, this isn't the safest place to be...."

That was when she gasped as they feel thought the pit and she found that they were inside a lavishly decorated building.

"Welcome to my family's home...also called Desert Palace."

Garnet looked in awe. She saw statues, paintings....it remained her of giant ballroom.

"This is amazing...."

"Yes, I always enjoy coming for visit. The place is well stocked with supplies. I'll be happy to cook our meals."

"You can cook?"

"Yes, I find it rather relaxing. Now, why don't you unpack? I'll take Freedom...I have place where she can rest" he said, taking off his cloak.

Kuja smiled. He liked to cook, so he could know how to kill someone if needed. A last meal was sometimes his final gift.

And Zidane was thankfully absent....the fool would have the luck of finding the only entrance.

"Maybe he learned his lesson.... I should see if she wants to help."

That was when Garnet screamed.

* * *

The boy had blonde hair...and a tail ? And what was the white thing he was holding? It almost looked like a tail.

"Nice view" he said as he hung from the chandelier, peering down her blouse.

"You!"

Looking over, she saw Kuja fuming.

"Hey brother....you forget something?" he said, rubbing the tail in his butt like it was a towel.

"Brother?" Garnet asked.

Zidane just laughed as Kuja scowled.

"Leave you miscreant!"

"No way! I have the right to be here!" the blonde snapped.

With a gulp, Garnet moved out of the way as Kuga went after the blonde boy. She had never seen him so angry.

"You fool! You left handprints on the glass!" Kuja snapped.

"Sorry, I'll use my butt next time!"

"There won't be a next time. Go play with a whale zombie!"

"But this thing here looks like she and I could play for hours!"

"You foul piece of...."

That was when the blonde boy jumped through a balcony window and took off, laughing.

"Kuja, who was he?" she asked.

"Zidane, my younger brother."

Looking down, she looked at the white thing the boy had been holding.

"What's this?" she asked, picking it up.

"Um, that's mine."

Garnet frowned.

"What is it?"

That was when they both heard loud crash and the sound of several things breaking, including glass.

"Um, stay here, I need to...chat with him."

* * *

"How about I write your requiem?" he seethed as he faced his younger brother.

"Seriously, who is she?"

"She's under my care, and out of your reach!"

"Oh, so you like women now?"

"You're just jealous that you don't look like this."

"Right, I wanna have child baring hips!"

Kuja narrowed his eyes. If they were outside, Zidane would've gotten more than a kick for that remark.

"At least I can fill out my clothes...are you ever going to go through puberty? She has more of a chest than you."

"Why you....." Zidane said, looking mad.

"Leave...I'll even pay you."

"No way! The old man left this to the both of us! It's not my fault that you can't share."

"You have no apperception for any of this!"

"Look, I'm staying...want me to tell her about your tail?"

"Do that, and you'll lose your tail."

* * *

"Garnet, this is Zidane...my younger brother."

Garnet shook Zidane hand, not seeing him grab a certain white object.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cook ?" she asked.

"It can be fun....please?"

"But I've never cooked anything before."

"Then I shall teach you...unless you don't want to?"

Garnet frowned.

"No, I wouldn't mind helping out...but are you sure you won't mind teaching me?"

"No, anyone can cook...besides it might be useful for you in the future."

"What's for dinner?" Zidane asked walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever you can make, I'm not your servant" Kuja said.

"So mean brother....maybe you codpiece is too tight?"

Garnet turned red as Kuja sighed as he leaned back. They were going to settle this. How was he supposed to win Garnet's trust with Zidane nearby?

"I think we need to talk....now."

* * *

He smiled as he threw Zidane inside one of the guest rooms. With a smile, he closed the door as his brother landed on the floor with a thud.

"A little harsh..." Zidane said. He stood up, with a scowl.

"Either you watch that mouth of yours, or I'll break your jaw."

Zidane scoffed as he stood up.

"Still the typical jackass."

That was when Kuja walked over and stepped in his tail. Zidane yelped and cursed like a sailor.

"Get off!" the miscreant demanded.

"I didn't hear the word please" he said, looking at his nails.

That was when Zidane snarled and grabbed Kuja's hair.

* * *

Garnet jumped when she heard a fourth crash.

"Do all guys fight like this?"

That when Zidane sobbed as he ran into the kitchen.

"He's so mean...."

Garnet frowned.

"Kuja!"

Looking out of breath, Kuja appeared in the doorway.

"Yes ?"

"What did you do?" Garnet demanded.

"We played school. I was the teacher, he was the student."

"Either you two get along or we'll go stay someplace else!"

"But...." he said, looking hurt.

"Thank you Garnet..." Zidane said giving her a hug.

That was when Garnet yelped as she felt him touching her butt.

"Oh, soft..." Zidane said, not seeing the death glare Kuja was giving him.

* * *

Kuja glared as Zidane managed to stay out of his grasp.

He hated to admit it, but if Zidane left, Garnet would get suspicious. Maybe he shouldn't have stepped on his tail...no, he deserved it.

"Come here brother...."

But it seems like Zidane was smart enough to know when he had made a mistake. Either that or maybe he had done some damage to his tail when he stepped on it.

"No way!"

"Do you even have any money for a place to stay?"

"Just leave me alone...you stepped on my tail!"

"Look if you watch yourself, you can stay here anytime and I won't get mad. I'll even promise that I won't hurt you."

"What's the catch?" he asked, stopping.

"No catch."

"And just who is she?"

"Garnet."

"How did you two meet?"

"Her mother introduced us."

"What mother would introduce her daughter to a person who looks like you?"

"One who had taste."

Zidane shook his head.

"What did you do?"

"Me ?" he asked innocently.

"What did you do?" Zidane said all traces of fear and humor gone from his face.

"If you must know, I'm her bodyguard."

"You?"

"Me" he said pointing to himself, feeling smug.

"You'd never protect anyone...."

Kuja sighed and pushed his hair out of the way. Forget it. He'd never reason with Zidane, and the monkey would never believe him.

Besides, hitting him was too much fun.

"Think what you want. Stay, or go outside to sleep. But you better treat Garnet with respect if you stay. I will kill anyone who hurts her....and the next time you touch her, you'll lose your tail...if you're lucky."

Shaking his head, he walked off.

* * *

Garnet sighed. Zidane must've been here for a while...there was no more food left.

"I'm sorry. My father spoiled him as a child...I'm afraid, he still thinks he can do no wrong. I know I seem harsh with him, but..."

"No, if he's your brother, it's none of my business."

"Still what he did...I had a talk with him. If he does anything, let me know."

Garnet nodded.

"Now, since we don't have food, your cooking lesson will be postponed. So we'll eat out tonight."

"Oh, that sounds nice...."

"Can I come?" Zidane said, walking in.

"Don't you have something to say to Garnet?" Kuja asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Zidane looked over.

"Um, sorry."

Garnet gave him a nod. But she was still peeved. He should've apologized to her first, without having to be asked.

"Thank you."

He just gave her a boyish smile.

"Can we still be friends?"

Garnet frowned. After touching her butt.....

"I think we're....just to different have anything in common."

* * *

"Come on! This place doesn't have any food. I'm starving!" he whined.

"That's not my fault. You can leave and find yourself something to eat" he said, checking on Freedom.

"Please let me come? Pretty please?"

"No, you can take care of yourself."

"I'm just a kid."

"Zidane, you never seem to learn. Leave me alone."

"Look, either I come or I'll tell her the truth about who you really are."

That got him to stop.

"And why would she believe you?"

"Because she already saw your tail."

He glared. That damned tail.....

"If you say a word..."

"Then let me come....big brother."

"You think this will do you any good in the long run?"

"It'll work for now. I know you're up to something."

That was when he stood on his tail. Zidane swore like a sailor again..

"Don't test me..."

With a scowl, he walked off. Zidane would pay for this.

* * *

Garnet smiled as they rode to the beach on Freedom.

"I'll get some fish..."

That was when she looked behind them as Zidane waved pitifully.

"Come on!" he yelled.

Garnet sighed. As annoyed as she was, it didn't seem fair to exclude him. But they didn't have any more room.

"Um, maybe we should.....do you mind?"

"No, he'll only be a bigger problem if he misses a meal. But...you'll have to sit on my lap; it's the only way we'll have room."

"What ?"

"I'll have to go back for him otherwise...and that will mean leaving you alone."

Garnet shook her head.

"No...."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"Take him first. I'll wait at Desert Palace."

* * *

"I'm gonna barf..."

He smiled as Zidane was getting what he deserved, as spun him in circle as he held him by the tail at the beach.

"Round and round you go, where you crash, nobody knows...." he sang.

Letting go, Zidane landed with a splash in the ocean.

"Build a fire. I'm sure Garnet will be getting hungry."

"I hate you!"

He just got back up on the bird, whistling.

Pity Garnet had to go home soon, but at least they had some time alone.

And he liked what he saw. Her body was only showing hints of the curves she would eventually have. And at eighteen, both her body and mind would be mature.

If he didn't need that bloated elephant lady's power and influence, he'd just keep Garnet here. But he could deal with her.

Besides, he wanted to know everything about his future bride. And with mommy nearby, she'd be more interested.

* * *

Garnet looked on. The two seemed to compete for everything.

Bringing her back, he had also brought two fishing poles and large flagon with some type of green iced tea.

Both he and Zidane had promised to catch the biggest fish for dinner.

While Kuja had caught a bigger fish Zidane had found some plants that had made nice salad to go with the fish, along with some fruit for dessert.

"My piece had bones in it!" Zidane said.

"I'm sorry" Kuja said. "Want some of mine?"

Zidane just threw his glass of tea at Kuja. The green drink seemed to stand out on the white cloth.

"You idiot.....I can't walk around with dirty clothes!" Kuja said. "And I don't have anything else to wear!"

"And I don't like bones in my fish!"

"Enough!" she barked.

Both boys stared, as she glared. Time to settle things.

"No more fighting. Kuja, just wear your cloak, we'll get your clothes cleaned."

"Very well" he grumbled.

"Zidane, throwing your drink was childish! I'm sorry but since you can't seem to get along, think that you should leave...I'll give you money for an inn."

"But...you don't know what he's like!"

"Zidane, please leave."

"No, you don't know....aw gross!" he said with a shudder

Turning, Garnet saw Kuja wearing the cloak as he stood next to his clothes. Had he exposed himself as he'd changed?

* * *

"I'm sorry; I can't leave you alone with him. He's evil" Zidane said.

Behind them, Kuja was trying to clean his clothes in the ocean.

"This better not case the colors to fade...." he grumbled.

Garnet sighed.

"Your brothers, but if you can't get along..."

Zidane shook his head.

"You don't know him, I do. He's evil."

"Do you honesty expect me to give you credibility?"

Zidane looked up and made a face of disgust. Kuja was giving him a glance.

"Something wrong?" Kuja asked.

"Keep that butt of yours covered!"

"I swear, you need to be on medication" Kuja said, as he went back to cleaning his clothes.

Garnet looked at Zidane.

"He mooned me!" Zidane said.

"Ignore him Garnet, he ran around naked when he got drunk last year" Kuja said, not bothering to look back.

"And who got me drunk in the first place?"

Garnet sighed as she was getting a headache.

* * *

"Brother, I'm the eldest and if Garnet wants you to leave, just leave. She's even willing to give you money for expenses" Kuja said, as he stood up.

"And leave her with you? You'll corrupt her!"

"I'm not the one with rude hands."

Zidane snorted.

"Fine if you won't believe me..."

That was when Zidane walked off.

"But..." Garnet said, looking worried.

"I'll be fine, I know this area. But don't think this is over...brother. You're gonna answer for this."

Before Garnet could respond, Zidane ran off.

"Come on, we should head back as well" Kuja said.

"But...will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He pulls the sympathy act all the time."

* * *

Garnet look in awe.

The bedroom was painted in a color that could only be described as antique gold. The vanity was painted the same gold color as the room. Even the bed was painted the same color.

The bedding itself was a deep purple, and the bathroom itself had white marble with veins of gold. The facets were gold; with the tub.... it looked more like a spa.

"I had no idea...it's beautiful."

Kuja gave a nod.

"We'll buy some food tomorrow as we tour the area. Do you need anything else before bed?"

Garnet shook her head.

With a bow, Kula closed the door behind him.

* * *

With the door closed, Kuja casually took off the cloak and held it in his head as he walked around nude. Good thing he could get his clothes cleaned properly.

A nice bath before bed...he was lucky that room had been stocked with bath supplies....

He didn't have a sister, so he imagined the last occupant had been some type of important woman...he really didn't know.

His own room that he used was painted the exact same color as Garnet's room, but the bedding was gold colored cloth.

Opening the door, he frowned as he saw Zidane sleeping on the bed. How he had managed to get here first ?

Closing the door, he set the cloak onto of his brother as he went into his bathroom and turned on the faucets. A nice hot bath....

He considered putting Zidane's hand in warm water, but them his bedding would pay the price.

"Oh....soft..." Zidane murmured.

Ignoring his brother, he sat in the tub. He'd clean his clothes before bed.

* * *

Kuja wrapped a purple towel around his hips. With his bath over, he had one last thing to do before bed.

As he began to use laundry soap to clean his clothes properly inside the laundry closet, Zidane yawned.

"You back?"

"Yes, so get out of my room" he said.

"Nope, this place is ours."

"I sleep naked."

Zidane got up and ran out of the room, as Kuja smiled.

* * *

Garnet woke up.

The bed was remarkably soft....she had slept very well.

Looking over, she screamed when she saw Zidane was next to her.

"Oh, morning...."

That was when the door opened. Looking like his normal self, Kuja frowned.

"You..."

Garnet held the blankets to herself as she wore a knee length silk and lace negligee.

"Brother, did you sleep in Garnet's bed all night?" Kuja asked, looking suspicious.

"Nope, I waited until one before I came in here."

"Than to make amends, you will buy breakfast today."

"Me?"

"Yes, so get up and let Garnet get dressed in private."

* * *

Kuja dragged his feet on the carpet. Zidane was a good target until he got some coffee.

Satisfied he had built up a static charge, he smiled as he touched Zidane's tail. The monkey jumped like a startled cat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just why are you keeping an eye on Garnet?" Zidane demanded.

"Because she's pretty, and it's my job...did you know you're getting a pimple?" he asked casually.

"Just shut up! You're gonna regret that!"

"How?"

Zidane glared, but Kuja smiled as he sat down...as Zidane pulled his hair.

"Hm, you got a few gray hairs...I think I'm gonna pull them out..."

* * *

Garnet combed out her long hair.

Since Zidane hadn't run off, he'd probably stay. Maybe she should give him another chance if that was going to be the case..

And it might be for the best. When she took the throne she'd be dealing with conflict, so this would be useful.

"I'll have Kuja..."

That was when she sighed. She was doing it again, relying on others. But it was time to stop. If she was going to take the throne, she had to try and deal with this herself.

* * *

Garnet frowned. Kuja looked at his nails, and Zidane looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

The room was in shambles. Books on the floor, paper everywhere...that was it.

"No more! This room wouldn't look like this if the two of you hadn't been fighting! I don't know what happened, but you will both clean it up."

Both boys looked up in unison.

"But I ..." Kuja protested.

Garnet frowned.

"That is an order!"

* * *

They stood before her when the room had been cleaned up.

"No more fighting. Zidane, you can stay but only if you don't fight. And Kuja, we'll stay, but only of you treat your brother with courtesy if he stays."

That was when she gasped as she saw Kuja's glare turn malicious...but it was gone so fast she wondered if had just been a trick.

* * *

**Several days later-**

Garnet sighed as she sat at her vanity combing out her hair before bed. She had so much to do.

While she was now motivated out of desire, she could see how unprepared she was to take the throne. She really hadn't made an effort to get to know the people in her own kingdom.

And why would the people of Alexandria respect her? She had never really gotten involved. She had just...been so busy learning about her kingdom she had failed to realized that it was her people that should be her main concern.

Even Kuja and Zidane...had they obeyed her out of true respect?

At least they would be going back tomorrow. She had just under two years to show her kingdom she was worthy of being their queen.

* * *

Kuja smiled as she stood on Zidane's tail.

He had only gotten to discipline Zidane after Garnet had gone to bed, but it gave him something to look forward to.

Besides, if Zidane said anything, he'd literally kick him out of Desert Palace. They monkey was too lazy to fend for himself.

"I don't ever want to see you again. And if I do, I will kill you."

Zidane cussed like a sailor, and he smiled and stepped back.

"Be good monkey and wash the dishes..."

"I think you broke my tail!"

"...and try not to make so much noise. I need my sleep."

Zidane cussed him out, but he just headed back to his room.

* * *

Garnet sighed as she and Kuja rode back.

It was early morning. She had been surprised to learn that Zidane had left sometime last night.

"I have so much to do..."

"But don't rush it. Alexandria wasn't built overnight" Kuja said.

"Kuja. I need to apologize for what I did."

"But you didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I had no right to order you both to get along. "

"No need to apologize for that. I think it did Zidane some good to have some discipline in his life."

Garnet sighed. She decided to him a question that had been on her mind for the last few days.

"Kuja, why did your father treat you both differently? Zidane really seemed to hate you."

"I suspect because Zidane always did what father wanted. Some might say I was bit rebellious, but I simply wanted to learn about things from other sources than my father."

"Do you think that's the only reason?"

"Yes. Zidane was...he always did what others told him. He never really had anyone deny him anything, and he was always bit pushy and somewhat demanding when I didn't coddle him like father did. In fact, after father died, he couldn't handle not getting indulged. He's actually been arrested for stealing. I guess he didn't like having to earn a living."

"Is that why...you didn't tell him who I really was?'

"Precisely."

* * *

Garnet smiled as she stood in her room.

Today, she could plan, as she would really begin to prepare for the throne. She'd go into town...

"Darling!"

Garnet smiled as she turned and embraced her mother.

"I missed you so much..."

"This place isn't the same without you. Where Kuja?"

"I told him I wanted to talk with you and I'd see him at dinner. And thank you."

"For what my darling ?"

"For helping me open my eyes. I know now that I am not prepared to rule."

* * *

Kuja looked on as he stood on the balcony of his room.

He had about two years to do what he could to get Garnet's trust...

Besides, he should get to know his future kingdom. And Garnet would want to know more about life outside the palace. It would be a good excuse to get closer to her.

Not to mention he'd need to keep an eye out for Zidane.

* * *

**Garnet's seventeenth birthday-**

Garnet smiled as Kuja massaged her feet with her new rose scented lotion.

She wore her robe as she had just finished her bath, and sat in a chair. Kuja sat on the floor. As always, he wore his usual outfit...

Which she had finally gotten used to a few days ago. Good thing he wore a cloak in public.

"Thank you, this feels nice. But you don't need to do anything else."

"You've been working hard... just relax."

"Between this and all that bath stuff, you're spoiling me."

"You deserve it, you've really gotten involved. You are going to be a wonderful queen."

"And you've helped me. It's nice to know I'll be safe. And I want you with me, when I take the throne"

He smiled.

"I'd be honored."

"Still, I only have year left."

"Garnet, you'll do fine."

"Pity I'm so busy. I was thinking about how much I'd love to go back to Desert Palace."

"We'll go back I'm sure. "

Garnet smiled as Kuja began to work on her other foot.

"It's been full year since we met. I can't believe how fast the time had passed for us since then."

"You've been busy. Pity you've had to be more careful. Five kidnapping attempts, three assassination attempts..."

"All stopped by you. I'm very happy you have you not as bodyguard, but as my friend."

* * *

Kuja smiled.

"She's still young...I don't want to see her come to a tragic end" he said, as they talked in the lounge.

"I know..." Queen Brahne said. "My dear daughter..."

"I'm afraid we have no choice. The only way to keep her safe is to ensure nothing can harm her...by taking control of the country."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"She'll rule in about a year; we can use the time to come up with a plan. I can keep an eye on her until you feel it would be safe for her to claim the throne. There has been more than one attempt on her life after all."

"Yes...I can't allow her to rule a country that could mean her death...but what about after I'm gone?"

"I'm sure she'll be in good hands. I've agreed to stay with her after she claims the throne."

"Kuja...could you consider marring Garnet?"

"What?"

"She trusts you...and I know you'll keep her safe. She'll need a good man by her side. I want that man to be you. Besides, for helping me... I can see no other fitting payment for your loyalty than giving my consent for you to take her as your wife."

"Well, I am flattered by your confidence..." he said. He turned his back, he smiled impishly. "But what if she didn't want to marry me?"

"She already thinks of you as a friend...use the next year to court her. You have my full permission."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Garnet frowned. What was Kuja doing in her room?

"Kuja!"

Kuja turned to face her, holding both hands behind her back. He looked calm...but he was up to something.

While she considered him a friend, no one came into her room, unless it was member of the staff. Even Kuja knew that he don't have permission to enter unless he asked first.

"What are you holding?"

Kuja pulled one hand out. Garnet saw a measuring tape.

"Now the other one..." she said tapping her foot.

"Um, you'll be really mad at me..."

She narrowed his eyes.

"Now" she ordered.

Sighting, he complied and she glared when she saw he was holding. A bra and the matching underwear.

"What were..."

"Getting your measurements..."

Garnet glared...and Kuja threw her stuff back at her before he ran out the door.

"Come back here!"

* * *

Garnet blushed as Kuja stuck his butt out.

"I've been naughty...I must be spanked."

"I'm not touching you..."

"No, I insist..."

Garnet frowned.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kuja looked out with a finger on his lips.

"I've been bad..."

Peeved, she walked over and picked up some dirt. With a glare, she threw it, and it make contact with Kuja's butt.

"Hey!" he frowned.

"What ? You're the one that said that you needed to be punished!"

Scowling, she stopped off. So much for acting like dignified princess.

* * *

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep...perhaps my canary wants to spread her wings early..." he said, as he cleaned his clothes.

If only he hadn't gotten caught. But he needed her measurements. He had planned on having some lingerie made. Silk and lace...with seed pearls.

And teasing her...fun, but it had set him back. He had to work overtime for this.

* * *

"This isn't like him..." she said, as she sat in her room.

And where was her mother? She seemed to be occupied with something.

Casually, she opened up the secret passage way. She needed time to think, and she felt like she needed to escape.

* * *

She sighed when she soon felt the sun. Being outdoors calmed her. And it felt good to have some time alone.

Looking around, she recalled that this had also been the same spot where she had meet Kuja...

"My father's death...I met Kuja that very day. And they never found out who did it."

And her mother...she was hiding something. But she didn't have proof.

* * *

Holding a red rose, he made his way to Garnet's room to apologize.

But he couldn't be honest.

And not even she knew who she really was...the bloated elephant had confessed it the other day.

* * *

She'd be fine for a few hours on her own.

She had put on a white blouse and a pale orange bodysuit with a bodice, and some ankle boots.

Putting on a purse, she smiled. Maybe she'd even run into Zidane...it would be nice to see him. She had to just keep an eye out for his wandering hands.

Still her nightmares were coming back. And they always came back a week before, or after her birthday.

It was always the same. A village of some kind was being burned...and it looked like the people had a small horn on their forehead.

She had lived in the palace for as long as she could remember. Even in her travels, she didn't recognize the village.

Maybe it was time to see if she could find any information on her own.

* * *

Kuja pouted. His canary had escaped her cage.

"Hmph...you are unprotected my canary..."

She had probabay gone into town. So had had to find her. Pity it meant covering up hi perfect body with that drab cloak.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuja pouted. His canary had escaped her cage. Her room was empty.

"Hmph...you are unprotected my canary..."

She had probably gone into town. So had had to find her. Pity it meant covering up his perfect body with that drab cloak. But at least he avoided tan lines, or getting sunburned.

* * *

Garnet sighed as she hadn't been recognized.

Coming to the end of the pier, she sighed as she smelled the scent of the ocean. The dreams, just what did they mean?

"Garnet ?"

Turning, she smiled when she saw Zidane.

"Hey, thought I saw you...wanna have lunch together ?"

* * *

Kuja frowned.

All kidnapping and assassination attempts had been arranged by him. He'd bribed a few people, and then killed them when each one had tried to touch his canary.

But nothing had been arranged currently, and Garnet was a prime target. He had to make sure she was safe.

* * *

The place was on the water. They chose to eat outside on the balcony.

"I was glad I ran into you. I think you should...I learned something recently. It seems...you're not the real princess."

"But...Zidane, I am the princess of Alexandria. And how did you find out who I really am?"

"Nope, you're...the real princess died when she was a week old. Queen Brahne took in an orphan...you. You're not even human."

Garnet stared as she felt a sense of dread. Zidane wouldn't lie to her...but this had to be a joke.

"You're lying..."

"You look human, but your tribe...had small horn on their forehead...and were some kind of magic..."

"You foul little monkey..." a soft voice said.

In unison, Garnet and Zidane looked up to find Kuja looking down at Zidane.

Pulling Zidane out of his chair, Kuja gave Zidane a punting kick that sent a peeved Zidane into the ocean with a splash.

"Kuja!"

Kuja looked over, and she glared. Not only had he hurt Zidane, he had caused a scene.

"Yes ?" he said, with a friendly expression.

"I warned you about being nicer to your brother!"

"He kidnapped you."

"He took me out to lunch!"

Knowing that she was also causing a scene, she threw some money on the table, and stormed out. She headed to the beach, with Kuja following her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, but you..."

She gave him a glare, one that made him stop.

"How would you like it if someone hurt you?"

"I..."

When she glared at him even harder, he gulped and put his hands over his code piece.

She blushed, and went back to waking to the beach.

"First off, I'm sorry for going into your room. And second, don't listen to Zidane."

"Buy why we're you in my room?" she asked, as she continued to walk as she heard him follow her.

"You mother asked me to get your measurements. I think she wanted to surprise you with something, I didn't ask. And I took some allergy medicine earlier...I think that's what caused me to act different."

"That's still no excuse!"

"You're right. I owe him an apology."

Garnet just decided act like she believed him. Bur she decided to look for answers on her own. What Zidane had said matched her dreams.

But she decided to punish Kuja for what he had done.

"You do. I expect you to not only apologize, but to ask him to stay at the castle."

"But..."

"Kuja, this isn't a request."

"Very well, but you mother gave me some tickets. Lord Avon's 'I want to Your Canary' is going to be performed tonight. She wants us to go together."

That got her to stop. Her mother wanted her to go with Kuja?

"But it's always been me and my mother..."

"She said that it will be better for you image if you look more independent."

"Then get an extra ticket. I want Zidane to join us."

* * *

She sighed.

They had looked for over an hour, but they couldn't find any trace of Zidane.

"Well, looks like it'll be just the two of us tonight" Kuja murmured.

Garnet frowned. There was no way he'd get off so easily.

"Kuja, you still know better than to go into my room without my permission."

Kuja looked at her.

"Yes, I will accept any punishment."

"Good, than take off your cloak."

He frowned.

"But you wanted me to cover up..."

"Just for today...I want you to get a tan."

"But I'll get tan lines..."

She glared.

"I just want to stay here for an hour. And for what you did to Zidane..."

"Princess Garnet, I really...don't want to risk getting tan lines...or a sun burn..."

"Now" she ordered as she crossed her arms. "Or I won't go t the play with you."

* * *

In his room, he scowled.

Being outside had giving him tan lines that reminded him of grill marks on a fish.

Still, after week of some decent lotion, his skin should be back to normal. And he knew better than to get on Garnet's bad side now.

"At least she's not mad at me now...but I look like a fool!"

Zidane would pay for this. And he'd have to make sure Garnet would forget about Zidane's words.

"I'll look for him later on tonight. It would be like him to try and sneak into the palace."

* * *

Garnet smiled, pleased with herself. Kuja had gotten exactly what he had deserved.

"Still, this means I'll have to go to the play with him. But knowing he has tan lines..."

With a smile, she fell into her bed, laughing. She knew she hadn't been mature, but it had felt so good to get revenge.

Still, her mother, maybe she should try and find her.

Getting up, she walked over and opened her door. Closing it she smiled. She missed spending time with her mother.

* * *

Frowning, he rubbed more lotion onto his body. The last thing he needed was to start peeling, like a person taking the scales off a fish.

"That little...pity I can't get revenge...no, I'll get revenge by getting Zidane in trouble."

Clapping, he smiled feeling excited. But he frowned when he saw how tan his hands looked.

* * *

"Dear, if people think that you need me for everything..." Queen Brahne said.

"I know, but you are my mother."

Queen Brahne nodded.

"Even a mother bird will push her young from the nest. Besides, don't you feel more confident about yourself?"

"I do, but I feel like your avoiding me."

"Dearest, you know I love you. I'm just working on getting things done so that you can rule peacefully."

Garnet sighed.

"Thank you, but I still miss you."

"Yes, I suppose...we'll do something this weekend. Would you like to place flowers on your father's grave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd love that. And I feel bad that I haven't gone since the funeral."

"People death with death in various ways. You may not go to the grave every month, but that doesn't mean that you don't miss him."

"Do you think he'd be proud of me ?"

"We both are."

Garnet smiled.

"Dear while you're here, we need to talk."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your duties. Besides the throne, you need to have child, an heir who will take your place someday. And not all women...giving birth isn't easy. And it takes time to conceive a child."

"But so many men see me as princess; I want someone who sees me as person."

Queen Brahne smiled.

"That what I thought before I married your father. Don't worry, you'll find someone...what about Kuja? He knows everything about you."

"Kuja is vain, and he can be such a snob..."

"But he's also protected you."

"Mother, I don't like him in that way. He's just a friend."

Queen Brahne nodded.

"Then please, start to look for a husband. I'll talk to Kuja about it."

* * *

"She called you a snob and said you are vain."

Kuja pouted, insulted.

"That's what she thinks of me after I've protected her?"

"Kuja, I said that you had my permission to marry Garnet. But I won't force her to marry you."

He glared.

"You said..."

"I know, and I do think you are what she needs. But I want her to marry for love. Get her to fall in love with you. I want to see her settled down after she turns eighteen."

He nodded, but knew that he'd have to take drastic action. He'd have to get Queen Brahne to change her mind.

"Very well, I will find it an honor to get the heart of Princess Garnet."

* * *

Garnet sighed as she sat in her bath.

In an hour, she and Kuja would be leaving for the play.

But what had her worried was getting married. She still hadn't spent a lot of time with men. And finding a husband was serious.

"Mother was right. Kuja knows me as person. But he's cruel to Zidane. And I want to learn the truth before I consider marriage."

* * *

She wore a plum purple dress. He smiled, pleased. A crown of wax preserved pink roses were in her hair.

Tonight, he'd get Zidane to look under her skirt and have that foul monkey pay for being nosy.

"It's an honor."

Garnet gave him warm smile.

* * *

They sat in the private booth. Looking over, she smiled and waved when her mother waved to her.

"_I'm sure things will work themselves out. And she does have a point. I need to be able to do things on my own. Mother won't always be around."_

As the theater went dark, she sat back.

* * *

While Garnet watched the play, he smiled.

Rumor has it the two royal booths had secret passageways...and his brother was too curious for his own good.

"_This will be so easy..."_

* * *

As the actors bowed, she clapped a tears fell down her face. The story was so beautiful.

"Just beautiful..."

That was when she gasped.

"Good view..."

She gasped as she recognized Zidane...who was under her dress.

"Very rude..."Kuja mused.

That was when she blushed as Kuja knelt down and reached under her dress...

Garnet glared and stepped on Kuja's hand and Zidane tail, causing both brothers to yell in pain.

"How dare you!"

* * *

**The next morning-**

Garnet scowled. Kuja and Zidane looked at her.

"You two caused a scene...and how dare you both get under my dress!"

Zidane began to sweat.

"I didn't know it was you..."

Garnet gave Kuja a glare.

"You pervert..."

Kuja put his hands in front of his codpiece, as if he was expecting to be hit. He looked innocent, but she wasn't going to be fooled.

"I'll deal with you both, after I've visited my father's grave!"

* * *

"Do what you want...you can handle them" Queen Brahe said. "They need to respect you."

Garnet smiled and whispered something in her mother's ear.

"That will be good" her mother nodded.

* * *

He pouted.

She was going to have them both wear dresses... he'd get more tan lines.

"Please..." he whimpered.

"You both seemed fascinated with my dress, and what was under it. Start changing!"

* * *

Kuja glared. The next person to give him a cat call or spanked him would die.

But at least Zidane was getting the same treatment. Garnet had given him a dress with a hole for his tail. Men seemed turned on when he was noticed.

Garnet was dressed in plain cloak that completely covered her. And they had to follow her until she got tired.

"Come on baby...wanna do it swinging from a tree?" one grubby man asked.

"Shut up!" the monkey snapped.

* * *

It looked like her idea would be effective. They now knew what it felt like to get unwanted attention.

While it wasn't the normal punishment, it was the only thing that would be effective.

"_And I have to show my authority. In less than a year, I'll rule. And I think I know what my mother is talking about. I can't do things her way. Alexandria will be my kingdom. I have to find my own way."_

* * *

That very night, Kuja began to plan.

Garnet would pay for what she had done, and he would convince her mother that she should marry him.

Besides, what did love have anything to do with it? Love was silly emotion that existed in the theater. He didn't love Garnet; he just wanted her power...and her body. If she got pregnuant with his child, his future as the King of Alexandria was assured.

Still, he wasn't human, so she might not be able to have his child...but he would certainly enjoy finding out.

"Enjoy your freedom my canary. For once I have you in my grasp; I will not let you go."

While he and Garnet spent time at Desert Place for their honeymoon, her mother would take care of things. By the time they came back, it wouldn't take too much effort to have the whole word under his control. He'd rule, just as he deserved.

Then, that bloated elephant would be put out of her misery. Just as he had done with the king.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold..."

As for Zidane, the monkey was pest. But as of right now, Garnet was peeved with him...so he wouldn't be missed.

* * *

He smiled as he sold Zidane to the slave trader under the moonlight. Good thing he had drugged the pesky monkey.

"Do what you want...I just don't want him coming back here."

"Actually, I have friend who runs a carnival. He needs a side show attraction."

"That's perfect. He likes attention."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Garnet sighed. Zidane was gone, again. The guestroom was empty.

"I swear...dealing with Kuja is hard enough. But where did he go? He didn't seem too angry over dinner last night."

Shaking her head, she left the door open. The maids would be coming up clean in a little bit.

Walking outside to a balcony, she sighed.

Now more than ever, she had to dedicate herself to preparing for the throne. She wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated.

And as for Kuja...she was beginning to have her doubts. She'd dismiss him after she took the throne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Several months later-**

Kuja sat on the balcony.

Since that night when he'd sold off Zidane, he had walked around at night. Gradually, he'd learned his way around, using the secret passageways. By now, he could walk inside them with his eyes shut.

And even better, he'd managed to get the bloated elephant convinced that Garnet should marry him. Tomorrow, he would claim her as his own. Everything had been arranged, and he would propose to her tomorrow.

All he had done was sneak into Queen Boar's bedroom a few nights a week, and talk. It hadn't taken long for that chubby piggy to think that her husband was communicating with her from beyond the grave.

That special negligee with the real pearls had finally arrived. It would look nice on her, before it ended up on the floor.

Pity it had taken so long to get this done, but at least he would finally have Garnet all to himself.

* * *

Garnet couldn't sleep.

Kuja was so...bossy! Any man who had caught her eyes wasn't good enough for her. He had seemed all too happy to chase them off.

The last guy had been attacked by bees. And by now, no guy would risk coming near her.

"He acts more like a jealous boyfriend..."

At least she'd dismiss him tomorrow. He had no claim on her, and she was sick of his arrogance, vanity, and how dramatic he acted when he didn't get his way.

"Good riddance..."

* * *

**Garnet's eighteenth birthday-**

He looked on as he sat next his canary. She looked so ...ethereal when she was asleep.

He'd managed to sneak off to Desert Palace and have it stocked with supplies. And a certain monkey was also absent.

He smiled, noting her breasts had also gotten bigger since last year. He was looking forward to inspecting them. But business before pleasure.

"Wake up my beloved...I have present for you..."

Garnet hit him with a pillow. He frowned as he fell off the bed.

"Not now...we'll play some games at Desert Palace later..."

* * *

Getting up, he sat back down and smiled as cupped her face.

Kuja not only invaded her privacy, he invaded her dreams.

"Go away..."

That was when she felt someone...kissing her lips. She wondered if she was still dreaming.

But that smell...it was Kuja!

Opening her eyes, she looked into his blue eyes and slapped him a hard as she could.

"You...you're dismissed!" she said, as he fell off the bed. But he just knelt by her bed and held out a ring.

"My beloved Garnet, will you become my wife?"

Garnet glared and Kuja covered himself as she threw a vase.

"Out!"

"But, you really don't have a choice. Your mother thinks we'd make an excellent couple..."

Garnet threw the clock had had given her last month. It hit the wall, and shattered.

* * *

"Dear, your father came back to talk to me...he wants you to marry Kuja!"

Wearing a pink robe, Garnet shook her head.

"It can't...I refuse to marry him!"

"You don't have a choice...Kuja can protect you, and your father wants you to marry him. I know you'll be happy."

Garnet looked up.

"You promised me that I could marry for love!"

"Your father assured me that you'd come to love Kuja. He'll keep you safe."

Stunned by her mother's betrayal, she looked down. She was going to be forced to marry Kuja.

* * *

The wedding would take place before lunch.

Her dress was white with a green stems and leaves. It was also her coronation dress for the ceremony that would take place after her honeymoon.

It was beautiful, but she wanted to burn it.

* * *

Dressed for the wedding, she took one last look around outside. She doubted they'd stay here.

"I'll be alone..."

That was when she looked down as she felt the wind on her bare skin. Looking down, she glared as Kuja had knelt beside her, and was lifting up her skirt to look at her legs.

But it looked like he also intended to also get a peek at her underwear.

"You dirty letch!" Garnet said, as she smacked his head as hard as she could.

Wincing, Kuja fell to the ground, covering himself with his hands.

Disgusted, she stormed off.

* * *

No sooner, had the minster said that he could kiss the bride, he was slapped.

Amused, he gave his new wife a smile, as the guests stared. But it also could've been that he'd worn his normal outfit to the wedding.

Queen Brahne crying tears of happiness.

"I can't believe...you could have at least covered up!" Garnet snapped.

"The word deserves to see a thing of beauty...I am happy to provide. Even you've noticed."

Garnet blushed and began to walk off of the reception, with Kuja chasing after her with lecherous smirk.

* * *

They each were supposed to feed one another some cake. But she had other ideas.

"Be nice Garnet..." Kuja frowned, but she threw her cake at him. Frosting was in his hair, and he didn't look happy.

"Why you..."

She picked up another slice and hit him on his code piece.

"Oh, is that what you want for dessert?" Kuja asked, looking innocent.

Garnet glared. The nerve!

"No it's too small to be meal. It's more like a crumb."

"As you can see, it's big enough to share. Want some?"

"Pig!"

* * *

Garnet ran, pushing anyone aside. Her wedding cake was on her dress and in her hair as the ended up in food fight.

In the chaos, she had managed to run off.

"_Zidane was right about him all along...he must've murdered my father!"_

And the honeymoon...

She didn't think he'd force her...but he was sneaky. And he didn't give up until he got what he wanted.

"No way, I'm not doing anything with him!"

Running, she knew he was either chasing her, or would have her ambushed.

"Freedom...if I get to her first I'm out if here!"

Running to the barns, she gasped as she stood in the doorway. Kuja stood beside Freedom.

"Ready to go? Or can I lick you clean?"

"You're not a cat!"

Kuja meowed.

"You...you killed my father..."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Either way, you are mine."

Garnet shook her head.

"I'm not giving myself to you, even if we are married!"

"Then I'll try and change your mind."

Garnet, turned to run, only to trip and land on her stomach. Kuja clapped and tackled her.

"What lovely present I now have. I will enjoy unwrapping it."

"Get off!"

Then her world went dark.

* * *

He smiled as he held his canary. Using orbs of energy, he had knocked her out.

Pity he only had week, but he was sure she'd surrender to him within a few days.

And when they got back, he would put the bloated elephant work, and he'd kill her when he would have Alexandria under his rule.

* * *

Garnet felt the wind in her hair and smelled the scent of the ocean...and she woke up to see they were far away from land.

"Ah, awake at least. Soon you will be in my arms as I..."

"No, I'm not giving myself to you."

"You will, if you want me to spare your mother's life."

Desperate, Garnet reached up and gave both hands a good pull as soon as she had grabbed onto some of his silver hair.

"You are being rather difficult..."

Garnet pulled even harder. Kuja yelped, and Freedom began to fidget.

"Stupid drumstick..."

That was when both Garnet and Kuja were tossed off and both landed in the water with a splash as Freedom ran off squawking.

However, she was shock to see Kuja floated upwards until he was a few feet above the water.

"How rude! Do you remember what animals do in the water?"

Garnet was too busy trying avoiding sinking, thanks to the weight of her wet dress. With an impatient sight, Kuja, reached down and picked her up.

"Really, now we're both dirty."

* * *

Garnet sobbed as he carried her toward Desert Palace. For some reason it wasn't as easy to dismiss her when she cried.

"_And why would I even care?"_

At first, he hadn't believed in love, but he certainty wanted to make her happy and no other woman had captured his glance twice. Maybe he did love Garnet. He certainty felt bad about making her cry.

"Garnet, Please don't cry..."

"You forced me to marry you!"

"Would you have even considered me?"

"No!"

Kuja sighed.

"Garnet, give me chance and we'll have separate bedrooms for the week. We won't do anything unless you want to."

That got her to stop.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Now when arrive at Desert Palace, take nice hot bath. You can use the same suite as before. I'll prepare dinner for us later tonight if you get hungry."

* * *

In the tub she sighed.

Despite his faults, Kuja did have a kind side...that she didn't see that often.

"_But that doesn't mean I can trust him...he still forced me to marry him, and he could've killed my father!"_

As much as she didn't want to, the time had come for her to confront him.

* * *

The only other clothing she found was pale gold silk negligee with what looked like pearls...and some skimpy matching underwear.

Disgusted, she put it on and found a matching robe that came to her knees.

"That...fiend...he planned this!"

Sighing, she put it on, determined to find something to wear tomorrow.

* * *

Kuja winced as he sat in his own bath.

The only other thing Garnet would have to wear would be that...item he had made. She'd think he was at the same level as some peeping tom.

But he had looked inside her underwear drawer...more than once.

"I'll need to buy her something...no, maybe I make her another dress..."

There were plenty of sewing supplies in another room. He could even use some curtains if needed.

"Maybe I do love her...I could step on Zidane's tail a dozen times a day and laugh each time. But the thought of making Garnet sad..it makes me uncomfortable."

Sighing, he knew the he needed to make fresh start...if she was even willing to agree.

"Hmph, I guess I can cover up..."

* * *

He wore a purple robe that actually covered him.

"Oh, do you want to switch?" he asked.

Garnet shook her head. She wanted as much of his body covered up as possible.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask...but can you give me a second chance?" he asked.

"Why ?"

"Um, I really can't think a reason..." he admitted.

"I'll only give you a second chance...if you tell me the truth."

"Um, but if I tell you the truth...you'll hate me."

Garnet glared.

"Um, I'm not wearing my codpiece..." he said as he took a few steps back.

"Kuja, do you honestly think I don't hate you right now?"

"Fair enough..."

Garnet sighed.

"Kuja, if we have any hope of making this marriage work, I want the truth from you, about everything. Including Zidane."

"Um, you...don't want to know about Zidane..."

Garnet growled, and he gulped.

"...but I can tell you what happened."

* * *

It was just after three in the morning when Garnet had all of her questions answered.

She was disguised, hurt, infuriated...

"I'm sorry..." Kuja said, as he reached out. She slapped his hand away.

"You killed my father, tricked my mother, and sold Zidane..."

"Um...can I...still get a second chance?"

Garnet sighed. He had been honest, and she had agreed to give him a chance if she got the answers she wanted.

"It's going to take a lot of work, but I did say that I'd give you second chance if you told me the truth. But when we get back, I want you to convince my mother to no go through with war. And I want you to help me sort things out."

"I will be happy to help you...but you might want to keep your heritage to yourself. If Alexandria finds out you aren't human, it could cause problems."

Garnet nodded as she knew many nobles hated anything that wasn't human.

"Kuja, I know you had to be scared, but thank you for being honest. "

"Can you...forgive me?"

"I don't know. I am going to give you a second chance, but I don't know if I can forgive you. You killed my father, and deceived to my mother. But I won't tell anyone what you did."

Kuja sighed, relieved.

"Thank you."

Garnet glared.

"If you do one more thing...I will not only divorce you, but you will get life in prison...and I want you to track down Zidane."

"It won't be easy...but I think I'll be able to find him..."

"You bastard!"

Turing, they both saw Zidane glaring at Kuja. He looked dirty, and wore something that could only be described as a clown costume.

"Zidane, I know he sold you" she said.

"Huh?" Zidane said, looking confused.

"I'm sorry..." Kuja said but Zidane gave him a black glare.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea what's it's like to spend your days entertaining a bunch of spoiled kids who grab your tail?"

"I...not really..."

With a glare, Zidane took out his weapons, and smiled.

"Uh-oh..."

Garnet sighed as she was to tired to interfere.

"Zidane, we're married, and I've giving him a second chance."

Both brothers looked at her in unison.

"You married...him ?"

"Yes, I did. That makes you family. But right now, I'm exhausted and I'll answer any questions you might have after I get some rest."

Before either man could comment, she got up and left.

* * *

"Here, you can stay in my room or you can use the suit down the hall."

Zidane glared.

"You don't deserve her, you deserve to die alone!"

He glared.

"What would you know? You were father's pet!"

"Shut up and let me sleep!" Garnet snapped from inside her room.

"Hmph, we'll talk later...and you deserve to rot in jail!" Zidane snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Garnet woke up, and saw that it was just after ten.

She sighed and sat up, yawning.

"I'll have him confess what he did to mother, and the three of us will stop the war. After that..."

That was when she could smell food cooking. Looking over, her dress was wrinkled, but dry.

* * *

Kuja scowled.

Zidane had ordered him to cook breakfast. He had refused.

"I may have treated you badly, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want! And I'm not your servant! Cook your own meal!"

Zidane scoffed.

"This is my home...and you need to learn how to share!"

"You're staying here, and making a mess...I don't want to get bugs!"

"What is it now?"

Both boys turned to see Garnet. She wore her wrinkled coronation dress.

"Um...I..."

"Zidane, you can stay here, but you can do things for yourself! Causing your host more work is rude! If you make a mess, I want you to clean it up, rather than leaving it for someone else to deal with!"

"I...okay."

Garnet looked over at Kuja, who wore an apron.

"Um...good morning. I made some tea."

Garnet nodded and walked over to pour herself a cup.

"Um, what do..."

"I don't know. You caused some serious problems..."

"No kidding..." Zidane grumbled.

Garnet glared.

"Zidane, you've also caused problems! Don't start! You also need to take responsibility for your own behavior!"

Zidane looked down.

"I guess you're right."

Garnet sighed as she sat the table and began to think.

"The coronation ceremony will happen when we get back...we have just under a week to find a solution."

"Have you considered that someone might know who you actually are?" Zidane asked.

"I...not really."

"It's also the time to strike..." Kuja murmured, as he cooked some eggs.

"I hadn't thought about that. But if people are worried that Queen Brahne wants to rule..." Garnet said.

"They'll take out the source of the problem" Kuja said. "Queen Brahne's public image isn't favorable. And if people are worried that you share the same plans..."

"Let me go back and check things out...I can be back by the time the sun is setting" Zidane offered.

Surprised, Garnet looked up.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I kind of owe you I guess. You are family now..."

"Take Freedom" Kuja said.

* * *

With Zidane gone, Garnet and Kuja sat down to breakfast.

"Um, I...do you want another dress?"

"No, I want some pants..."

"Pants?" Kuja asked, looking surprised.

"This dress...it's not going to be practical. I can't run...and it weighted me down so much, I nearly drowned!"

"I might be able to find something...do you care about the color?"

"Not really."

* * *

After looking around, she managed to find some plum colored leggings...as well as matching bodice with black lacing, and grayish yellow blouse.

"Um, why do you have woman's clothes?"

"I...had to use a disguise...at one time..."

Garnet frowned. So he had actually worn...well whatever. At least she could wear something else besides the dress.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

* * *

"Tell me more..." she asked, after she had changed. They say in the library.

"About what?"

"About you. Why did you want to rule so badly?"

"Because I'm a defect."

"Huh ?"

"My father...created me...and Zidane. Zidane was the strongest. That fact bothered me...so I decided that I would one prove to myself that I could do something that my brother could never do. Rule Terra."

"Your father...created you?"

"Correct and as Zidane was a success, I'm sure that's why father favored him. So I wanted to prove to him that I could surpass him in another way. My only purpose was to replace Zidane in some task, if Zidane died."

"So you not...human?"

"Neither one of us is. And I'm not sure why Father created us...he called is genomes. I think he planned to try and take over Terra somehow. He made hundreds of genomes...but they never survived for much longer than a week. We were the final two that survived...possibly because we each have a soul. But I have no idea how he managed to do that."

"And your father..."

"I killed him...I was angry that I was too weak to be considered useful. And so, I killed him. And I thought that if I could rule Terra, I could find a way to become immortal...so I wouldn't be a defect."

Garnet sighed. No wonder he had been so persistent.

"So he never abused you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly listen to him...that part wasn't a lie."

"Is that what you still want, to rule Terra?"

"Only if you could become immortal with me."

"Kuja, I don't want to live forever. I'll watch my family and friends die..."

"Then I don't want to leave you behind."

"Kuja, you did so many things...killed my father, deceived my mother...did you ever think how you would hurt me?"

"Not really..."

Garnet sighed and stood up.

"I don't how we can fix this. But the first step will be getting my mother to stop the war . If that can't be done..."

"You'd be safer if you just walked away from the throne."

Garnet frowned.

"Kuja, I'm not going to abandon my kingdom."

"Ruling is what could kill you. You have not once made public statement about Queen Brahne. As far as the public could be concerned, you are supporting her."

"I didn't know!"

"The public won't care...not making a statement is seen as unofficial support. And no one would speak out, because Queen Brahne would have something to say about that."

"Than what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait until Zidane gets back. It might not even be a safe to go back."

"Because of what you did..." she said glaring.

"I...true. Look, do you want to go on walk...maybe go to the beach?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

* * *

The sun was out as he carried her to the beach in his arms, with Zidane having Freedom. He floated in the air.

"Thanks again, for giving us a chance."

"Don't thank me. Until I know how Alexandria really feels about me, things might not work out."

"Look, if I could, I'd go back..."

"But you can't. You did what you wanted, without thinking of how it would impact others."

"Yes, but...do you know what it's like to feel inferior?"

"Quit making excuses for yourself!"

"I...sorry."

Garnet sighed. Her future, the future of Alexandria was in jeopardy.

_"Because I ignored my suspicions...maybe I don't deserve the throne. I really don't have anyone to blame except myself. The only way...maybe if I use my powers...I can make things right."_

"Kuja, show me...how I can use my powers. Maybe I can at least...if I have to fight my mother..."

"Well, from what I've read, you can cast white magic and summon eidolons."

"Eidolons ?"

"Creatures born of memories that accumulated inside the planet's crystal."

"What do they look like?"

"They can look human...one is called Ramuh. Basically, it's rumored that you kind was wiped out because people feared they would one day control the planet. Queen Brahne...adopted you after her own daughter had just died...your horn was removed."

"She...wiped out my tribe?"

"Um, that's what she told me..."

"How could she...I..."

"For what's it worth, I believe that she really does love you."

"That doesn't matter! She killed everyone! My parents, my cousins..."

That was when Kuja held her as she began to cry.

"Why ? it's not fair! They never did anything..."

Kuja just held her as she sobbed.

* * *

"You should eat something" Kuja said as they sat on the sand.

Garnet shook her head. All she wanted to do was think.

"Come on...I'll make you whatever you want?"

"No...I'm not hungry."

"Garnet, you haven't failed anyone..."

She gave him an annoyed glance.

"How can you say that? I've never..."

"Nothing has even happened, and nothing will take place until we get back. Your mother gave you her word. We'll talk to here than."

"Even if we can get her to change her mind, relations are going to be bad. No one has any reason to think I don't share the same ideas as my mother."

"Then you'll just need to show them...maybe by publically dealing with your mother."

"I can't do that. She..."

"Murdered your tribe and deceived you. She may have given you good life, but she also wasn't completely honest."

"You've also lied Kuja!"

"I..true..."

"But you do have a point. I need to confront my mother. If she can't change, the only way to prove myself will be to deal with her."

"But can you do it ?"

"I don't have a choice. I need to be seen a leader."

* * *

Not wanting to get sunburn, they left before noon. Once back, Garnet sighed.

"Tired ?"

"Partly, but also frustrated. But you do have a point. As far as Alexandria is concerned, I support my mother. If only I hadn't spent so much time being concerned about learning..."

"You didn't know, and Queen Brahne would've stopped you regardless."

* * *

As Kuja gave Garnet more cooking lessons , Zidane came back.

"Bad news...Queen Brahne died of heart attack...shortly after you both left."

"What ?"

"From what I learned, she didn't suffer...but they kingdom is so fed up, they ...had her buried in the pet cemetery. They said that since she didn't act human, she deserved to be with the animals."

"And what about the throne?"

"A huge riot...people pretty much think you supported Queen Brahne. I wouldn't go back, At least not for year."

"So I just let Alexandria fall into ruin?"

"Garnet, going back won't change anything."

"No I have an obligation to my people..."

"Garnet, they're out for blood. If they find you, you'll be killed...so will Kuja. Right now, no one will listen to you. If you go back now, you'll be killed."

"So what do I do?"

"Stay here...I'll run out and get supplies or anything else you two might need."

"But I feel like I'm not doing anything."

"Things can change...maybe in a few years; you and Kuja can go back. But if either if you want to stay alive, you'll need to hide here."

* * *

That night, Garnet cried.

Her mother was dead. And despite what had happened, she would miss her.

"Maybe I could've talked to her...she might've changed...and she was kind to me..."

But what about her tribe? They had been killed because of her.

_"But I'm also responsible for not taking any action...Alexandria wouldn't be in such chaos if I had done something."_

But in the end, there was nothing she could do. Both her true and step parents were gone. And the only thing she could do was wait...and hope that someday she could be the Queen that her people deserved.

* * *

Using his energy balls, he directed the breakfast tray onto a nightstand. There was some coffee and two blueberry muffins.

"Poor thing...I could hear her cry..."

Noting that Garnet was stirring, he quickly left the room.

"Hmph, I really need to watch it...I'll get fat if I make sweets..." he said, looking down at his flat stomach.

"Not bad."

Kuja yelped as he saw his brother had helped himself to a muffin.

"Zidane, the crumbs..." he said pointing to the train that had followed Zidane.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I'll clean that up. How is she?"

"Waking up when I left her the tray. But she cried for several hours last night. I really don't know what to do or say."

"Just help her...she's lost it all. She's got no other family left."

"Hm, I guess that's really I can do. I'm surprised she's even speaking to me."

"Look, how do you feel about her?"

Kuja frowned.

"It's weird...I think I actually care."

"Considering how you acted before, I'd say Garnet is good influence on you."

"I guess...I certainly don't want to hurt her again.

* * *

Garnet was touched to find breakfast waiting for her.

After crying last night, she had decided that Zidane was right. Going back wouldn't help anyone, if no one was willing to listen her. Besides, she didn't even have plan.

_"Maybe this happened for reason. Had I stayed, Kuja and I would be dead by now."_

At ease with the thought of hiding at Desert Palace with Kuja, she sighed. She...was still angry with Kuja, but staying angry at him wouldn't do any good at this point.

"If I can forgive my mother...I have to be willing to forgive him."

* * *

"I'll never be able to tell her, but I forgive her. In the end, I think she needed some serious help. And I forgive you as well."

"But...why ?"

"I I can forgive my mother and not you, it's not right. Besides, I'm the one who didn't stop my mother or refuse to admit that she could possibly be lying to me."

Kuja knelt before her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Seven months later-**

Garnet smiled as she lay in Kuja's arms as the light of the candles shone on them both.

"I don't think we'll be able to have child together...does that bother you?" Kuja asked, his hands caressing her, as he looked into her eyes.

"I've wanted children. But maybe it's for the best..."

"But it's not what you want."

Garnet smiled and closes her eyes as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"It's still unknown on what might happen. And with Steiner and Beatrix being the new King and Queen...it's for the best if we don't go back."

* * *

The next morning, Garnet was heaving. Next to her, Kuja held her long hair out of the way.

"Um, was it something I made?" Kuja asked.

"No... the fried pickles and mushrooms were fully cooked."


	8. Chapter 8

"I still feel bad..." Kuja frowned, as he combed out Garnet's hair.

"It's fine..."

"No, you could be getting sick. I'll make you some tea and toast."

Garnet smiled.

"I'm sure I'm fine. Don't worry.

"You are my wife, why wouldn't I be concerned?"

Garnet shrugged.

"I just hate feeling helpless...and I don't want to make you worry about me."

"You are my wife, I'm going be worried. Now sit back while I make you a snack."

"Okay, fine I'll rest. Do we have peach jam?"

"I'm sure we do. Just rest up."

* * *

While Garnet took nap after her snack, he paced in the library. He suspected what was wrong, but the timing wasn't the best.

Looking at his reflection in a mirror he smiled. Yes, he should've expected that his seed would be just as impressive as he was. She had wanted children, but had been shy about coming to his bed. They had only been trying for the last two weeks.

"Still, I need to get some ideas..."

Going over to a bookshelf in the corner he took out a thick red book. As he began to read, he sighed. She had most of the symptoms.

"A child...it won't be completely human..."

Sitting back, he recalled his own childhood.

A more miserable existence couldn't have been possible, thanks to Garland. Knowing that he was the backup, the substitute...

Still, when he had been younger, it hadn't been so bad. Just him and Zidane, living inside an entire city that had been built just for them.

"Hmph, I'm glad he's dead. Still, a child sired with Garnet..."

The odds were the child would have enough power to rule or destroy Terra. After all, he was powerful, and Garnet wasn't exactly helpless.

"They'll see the child as a threat...that bloated elephant wiped out Garnet's tribe."

Pacing, he knew he was an artificial creation...and he would be judged because of it.

"Well, Garnet did want kids. At least we'll have something to look forward to."

* * *

Garnet sighed, looking down at the peach colored slip that she used as a nightgown.

"_I'd thought I'd be happy..."_

He pushed her head up with his hand.

"You've told me countless time that you've wanted a child. Why the sad face?"

"I just...we're in exile...and how can we safety raise our child? And it...it'll be a half breed..."

"Does that bother you?"

"Only because it'll be hunted. And we'll have to one day tell it the truth..."

"This child was conceived because we love one another. As long as our child knows that it's loved by us, I'm sure things won't be so bad."

"But what kind of life can we offer our child? We're still in hiding."

"We'll have several months to figure out a plan. No just relax. I'll give you a manicure."

* * *

As her husband rubbed lotion into her hands, she smiled.

A baby...a child...

"I suppose I should make us some more clothes. I don't want this outfit getting stained. I've never made baby clothes" he mused.

Garnet smiled. He now walked around nude most of the time. Still, that outfit...

"Why did you have that old purple outfit anyway?"

"I...was looking for Zidane a few years back. A woman will look less suspicious. But I usually wore a skirt over those leggings because my anatomy was hard to conceal."

Garnet blushed and he chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm adequately proportioned. Besides, I was able to hide money in my coin purse."

"Coin purse ? You don't use a purse."

He smiled and she groaned.

"You put your money..."

"No one ever mugged me."

Garnet blushed harder, as he gave her a smirk.

"Anyone home?"

"Over here" Kuja said.

Zidane shuddered.

"At least you're somewhat decent" he said, as Kuja wore just his cod piece and the cloak he used as something of a skirt.

"You walked in, and didn't bother knocking. I have every right to walk around nude if I want."

"Is everything okay?" Garnet asked.

"You guys need to leave. They've started to look for you both...you'll be arrested for treason if they find you."

Kuja raised a silver eyebrow.

"Who's looking for us?"

"Guards from the palace. I was followed, but I managed to lose them. Beatrix and Steiner have been starting to expand the search for you. I was detained and questioned at the palace...someone recognized me."

"Who ?"

"I don't know...anyway, you both need to leave. They're really starting to get serious about finding you both."

"And just where are we supposed to hide?" Kuja scowled.

"I made some friends...you guys need to go to Black Mage Village. They'll keep you safe."

"How long do we have?"

"I say an hour. I'll give you guys a map. Don't worry; the black mages will hide you both."

* * *

Putting on his top, Kuja smiled as Garnet put on the purple leggings and the matching top.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you get dressed."

"Kuja, I'm..." she said as she looked up.

"It'll work out."

"But if we're caught..."

"No one is separating us."

"Should we tell Zidane?"

"No, if he's captured...he might say something by accident."

Garnet nodded, as she began to pack.

* * *

Kuja chuckled as Zidane gave a weary glance at the couch.

"Really, I do bathe..."

"You sat naked on this...that's really gross!"

"Garnet doesn't complain when I walk around naked."

"I'm gonna have to clean every piece of furniture..."

Kuja chuckled.

"At least that'll keep you occupied."

"Why did you even do it?"

"I needed to do laundry. Besides, Garnet didn't complain."

"Couldn't you wear pants?"

"Garnet didn ask for me to wear pants."

Zidane turned green.

* * *

On Freedom, Kuja and Garnet rode together.

"Feeling okay?" Kuja asked, with his hand around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss Desert Palace."

"I'm certain we'll be able to go back someday."

"But we will need place to raise our child...a place that will be safe, but also allow our child to grow up without living in fear."

"We'll have several months to figure things out. Just rest."

* * *

Zidane looked on at Steiner sat down on the couch...the couch that hadn't been cleaned.

"Where are they?"

Zidane flinched. But not because he was being yelled at. It was of where Steiner was sitting.

"I don't know. I've been here by myself for the last several months."

Beatrix held out a gold colored lacy thong. He had to say...anything.

"Um, I kind of...collect stuff like that..."

"You what?" Beatrix asked, looking suspicions.

"Well, some people collect coins...I collect lingerie. It's soft..."

"You...that's gross..."

Zidane shrugged. At least they were buying it.

"Judge me if you want. But I'm happy with who I am."

"We have searched the place...and he's the only one here" Steiner said, looking annoyed.

Beatrix nodded, as she bent down, to look at a map.

Zidane looked on. Beatrix had very nice butt. A nice, round, firm, butt.

"_Can't touch...she's the Queen of Alexandria...but it's so hypnotic..."_

Knowing that it would give Kuja and Garnet more time, he smiled. He might as well put a good opportunity to use.

Even thought he would be in serious trouble.

"Oh, soft..."

Beatrix shrieked bloody murder.

* * *

Their home for an undetermined amount of time was plain, but it was safe. A simple one room cottage in a village where the people lived in the trees.

"It smells like magic...I suspected it was created for our visit" Kuja mused.

Garnet looked around.

"I like it...it feels homey."

"Well, that's all that matters" Kuja said with a smile, as he gave her wicked smile, looked at the bed.

"Really is that all you ever think about?" she said frowning.

Kuja put a finger to his lips and gave her an innocent expression.

* * *

Zidane smiled as Steiner chased him all around Desert Palace.

Despite the fact that he would be arrested if caught, he was actually having fun.

"_Still, I gotta escape..."_

He smirked. Maybe he would borrow a chocobo from Steiner.

With a smile, he slid down the banister of staircase. But he gulped when he saw Beatrix, and fifty men waiting for him.

* * *

Kuja looked on, as he walked with Garnet in the forest.

"Hmph, I just hope Zidane didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm sure he's okay."

Kuja scoffed.

"He's reckless...and I have a feeling that Desert Palace is trashed."

"Even if it is, the important thing is that we're safe."

"True, and we can use the time to plan for the future."

Garnet smiled when he stopped and placed a hand on her still flat belly.

"I think our child will be the most beautiful child ever born. But since I did father it, that's to be expected."

Garnet shook her head.

"Come on, we need to use this time to think and plan. Where do we raise our child? Do we need a midwife?"

"To be honest, I was thinking about raising it where I grew up. Not my first choice, but very few know about it, since it's isolated. And even if they did find us, there are plenty of places where we could hide."

"What kind of place is it ?"

"It was nice place...lots of water...I can't say what it would be like now."

"Did you and Zidane ...get along?"

"As children we did get along, for the most part. We were the only surviving genomes, and I didn't know I was a defect. The place...it's an entire town that was built for all the genomes. I guess Garland didn't count on having two survivors."

"Would you mind...going back?"

"Garland's dead, so it doesn't really matter to me. And we could easily hide in it, if we're attacked."

"What it's called?"

"Bran Bal. I do recall it had decent library, and my room was pretty decent."

"Than if things get bad, I think we should head to your village."

* * *

Zidane sighed.

Caught, he was being taken back to the place.

"Still, Beatrix did have a nice butt..."

Looking out a small window, he hoped Kuja and Garnet were still safe.

* * *

The walk in pantry seemed magically stocked with all kinds of vegetables and fruits. A look outback revealed pond that was used for keeping fish.

Whatever was picked up, it was replaced a few moments later.

Talking and laughing, she hand Kuja prepared dinner together.

* * *

"I made some iced tea for us...they even thought to gave us several varieties, so I made custom blend."

Garnet took a sip and smiled.

"It's nice..."

Kuja frowned.

"Still, how long do we have?"

"I'm sure we'll be okay for little while. Zidane must've checked this place out."

"Still, he does know where we are...that itself has some risk."

"He won't say anything."

"Not willingly. They'll use magic to try and get him to talk. And when Zidane is drunk...he says things that he wouldn't normally say."

"Do you think...we should leave?"

"I know Zidane would never give us away on purpose, but he's the only lead they have for us. They'll use anything they can to get him to talk."

Garnet looked down.

"I'll leave it up to you."

"We'll stay here, and leave in a few days. I really think that only way we'll be safe is if we can hide from everyone."

* * *

Zidane pouted.

All he had to do was tell them were Garnet and Kuja were, and he could touch Beatrix's butt.

"Not fair!"

Beatrix smiled slyly.

"What if I pay you...and you can still touch my butt?"

"Really..." Steiner said, looking annoyed.

"Its okay honey...he'll tell us soon enough."

Zidane gulped. Using his biggest weakness... it was cruel.

"You're lying!"

"Maybe...but only one way to find out."

Zidane shook his head. His biggest weakness...Kuja had warned him that it would one day get him in trouble.

"_Can't let them...get caught...gotta do something..."_

"Hmph, I was going to be nice...but that time had passed. Tell us, or you lose your tail!"

"Uh...I kind of like my tail."

"Then talk of you want to keep it."

Zidane gulped. Just how was he gonna get out of this?


	9. Chapter 9

Garnet, smiled, as Kuja kissed her still flat belly as they lay in bed.

"It'll make all the other babies look ugly..."

"Don't be rude" Garnet scolded.

He gave her an innocent glance.

"I'm not being rude, I'm being honest. I'm beautiful, you're beautiful; our baby will be perfect."

"I just want a baby that's healthy."

Kuja frowned as he looked her over with lecherous leer.

"You look healthy to me."

Garnet just blushed, as Kuja smirked, pleased with her reaction.

"I guess I'm not such a bad defect after all. Not only do I make you blush, but I managed to get you pregnant."

"Really, you shouldn't act as if I should get you a trophy."

"Since I'm your trophy, that good enough for me."

Garnet sighed.

"Kuja, we still need a plan. Do you really think we can hide here?"

Kuja frowned, and seemed to think.

"Not with Zidane knowing where we are. I think we should head back to my old home."

"Do you think we'll be safe there?"

"I think so. The place had a greenhouse, so you'll get the proper nutrition. And water won't be a problem. The place had an underground spring."

"But what about hiding?"

Kuja shrugged.

"I'll arrange things, so that we'll be able to live underground if needed. But I think eventually we will be confronted. When that time comes we will have to fight."

"But I don't want anyone to die."

He scowled.

"They'll never give us a fair chance. I won't have our child be treated as some experiment."

"But...maybe we can have a truce."

* * *

Zidane shook his head.

He couldn't say if they would cut off his tail or not. But he couldn't tell them anything regardless.

"You..."

Steiner looked on.

"Yelling at him won't work."

"If we don't find them, they're gonna remain at large!" Beatrix snapped.

"They haven't even done anything!" Zidane snapped.

"Her mother nearly caused the ruin of Alexandria! As the princess, it was her duty to look out for her future kingdom!"

"And what were you doing?"

"I thought there was series threat; I was obeying orders."

Zidane snorted.

"So you basically helped out!"

"How dare you!"

"What? You were helping the former Queen. Why didn't you be more observant?"

That was when Beatrix shook her butt at him.

"You know, you could be considered hero..."

"Hey...not fair!"

"Think about it. Just tell us where they are...and you'll live in luxury."

"Um..." Zidane said, looking guilty. He hated to admit it, but he was tempted.

That was when the door burst open. A guard came in, looking smug.

"They've been sighted. The Black Mage village!"

Beatrix smirked.

"Thanks for the information."

"But I..." Zidane protested.

"Now get out of my sight."

* * *

"Think he'll fall for it?" Steiner asked, as Zidane ran off.

"There were rumors Kuja knew the Black Mages...guess they aren't rumors after all. Come on. We leave in an hour. There is no way the monkey will get there first."

* * *

"I think our only choice is for me to help deliver the baby. How hard can it be?" Kuja mused as he cooked breakfast.

Garnet looked on.

"Have you actually given any thought on what needs to happen?"

"Isn't it similar to what happens when a chicken lays an egg?" the genome asked.

"Not exactly..."

* * *

Kuja shuddered and pushed away his plate.

"I'm not hungry."

Garnet looked over.

"Can I have it?'

He responded by pushing his plate over.

"That is..."

Garnet chuckled, as she began to eat.

"You can be such a letch...I'm surprised."

He scoffed.

"It's totally different...but regardless, we should leave soon."

"You really don't trust Zidane?"

"Zidane can be reckless...and the only link to finding us. Oh gross..." he shuddered.

Garnet laughed. It was kind of cute that person like Kuja could be uncomfortable with knowing how a woman gave birth.

"Really Kuja..."

"Look, I...what if I did something wrong? Maybe this is something for a professional."

"What professional?"

Kuja shuddered.

"It's not that I don't want to...just seeing the birth..."

"Look if you can't do it..."

Kuja gave her a glance that suggested that he was insulted.

"I didn't say that. I suppose that if I can get you pregnant, I can do the other aspect. Does your body go back to normal?"

"I guess. My breasts might be bigger for bit."

That got Kuja's interest. He gave her a smirk.

"So...how big ?"

Garnet frowned.

"Kuja!"

The genome gave her an innocent glance.

"Your body is work of art that must be cared for. And I must keep an eye on it. Such art is not worthy for anything but me."

* * *

Zidane didn't know how they knew.

"Who said something? Or maybe they were spotted..."

That was when he stopped. Just how could he warn them? And what if...

"Aw crap..." he said. He had probably been fooled. Even if it had been a trick, he had given them away.

Sulking, he stopped and sat on a rock.

"Man, I get distracted...but this just means I can still help out."

Looking over, he saw several beehives.

"Heh, hope you all like honey..."

Garnet sighed as Kuja began to prepare.

"Are you sure we need to leave?"

"We can't be too careful."

"I guess. How far is it?"

"With Freedom, just a few days. I want us each to wear some cloaks, so that we won't be seen."

Garnet nodded.

"It seems a bit dramatic...it'll still be several months..."

"I want to have this whole mess settled before our child is born. And we won't get a fair shot."

Garnet sighed.

"To have our child suffer because us..."

"We...well, I didn't make the best choices. But I want to give our child the life I never had."

Garnet looked over.

"We will. We'll find a way."

"Not of the world has anything to say about it. Garnet, I do see how we'll be able to just work things out. Fighting is..."

"No, it'll only give them a reason to fight us."

"So what do we do?" Kuja asked, looking at his refection in a mirror.

"I think we need to talk to them."

"No."

Garnet frowned.

"I don't want this country torn apart by a war."

Kuja put his hands on his hips as he faced her.

"Those sheep will not listen, and they deserve to be punished. You worked hard before, and they act as if they never did anything. No one stopped Queen Ele..Queen Brahne."

"I didn't stop her either Kuja!"

He frowned.

"My point is that for them act like you're the guilty one..."

Garnet sighed.

"Placing the blame on someone else won't help at this point. But I think your right. I don't think we'll be able to talk."

"Okay, then why don't I use my energy balls..."

"No."

"But I..."

"No Kuja."

"Please?"

"No."

Kuja scowled. But then, Garnet frowned at the way he smirked. Just what was he thinking?

"You have the 'cat that ate the canary' look on your face."

Kuja meowed.

The five beehives had turned things into utter chaos. Men screamed pain, a few cried for their mothers.

"Heh, that what you get for using me..." Zidane said.

Still, this was only a delay at best. Without a gold chocobo, he'd never make it.

So, that left him with the option of stealing what he needed. But that also meant encountering more than a few angry bees.

"Okay, I can handle it...just a few stings..."

"Get him!"

Looking behind him, he saw both Beatrix and Steiner.

"You damn monkey!"

"Um, I take it I can't have a chocobo?"

"Use Eidolons" Kuja said.

"I don't know..."

"I've trained you for months. Besides, we don't have any other options since we don't have weapons. When it comes to fight, we have to be ready."

"But I don't want to kill anyone."

"You have to at least defend yourself. You happen to be carrying our child."

"But what do we do after that? It's not like we can settle down..."

"I say claim your throne. With your powers, you can protect Alexandria better than anyone. And it'll give our child a good life."

"But I..."

"Garnet you feel guilty that you couldn't see your mother for who she was. But this way, you can protect the Alexandria by yourself. You are worthy to rule."

"But that's...I'm afraid. I just don't know how strong I am."

"Then you have to face your fears. Besides, don't you want to protect Alexandria?"

"I do. And my father once told me that if you want something, you have to be willing to fight for it sometimes."

"And that's what you need to do. I know you're afraid, but I'll stand with you. We'll face this together. Besides, they have no claim to the throne. All they did was steal it after your mother died."

* * *

Zidane yelped as he sat onto of his borrowed bird.

He had more than a few stings. In fact, he was sure his tail was broken.

"So Kuja steps on it, but when I borrow this bird...ow!"

That was when he heard a whistle...and the bird stopped.

"Uh oh, keep going. Nice bird..."

The bird ignored him.

"Aw no..."

Scrambling, Zidane took off on foot.

"Oh no you don't..." Beatrix snapped.

"Come on! You already broke my tail!"

Running, he knew that perhaps his only choice was to cause trouble...from the inside.

"Sorry, but I just hope you two leave..."

That was when he yelped as she was suddenly enclosed in a net.

"Now I know how a fish feels..."

* * *

On Freedom, she waved good-bye to the Black Mages. They seemed to respect her choice in leaving.

In the afternoon sun she smiled, as she felt relieved to have a plan. But she was also nervous about the inevitable confrontation.

"Do want me to try and spare your home?" she asked.

"If you can. It might make nice vacation spot, but if something happens, don't worry."

Garnet sighed as she leaned back, feeling Kuja wrap his arms around her. It was time to just end things, and claim the throne. She couldn't just hide forever.

"Nervous?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"A little. We have no idea when they'll show up."

"I think we have maybe two to three weeks. Either way, just relax. When the time comes, we'll deal with those disrespectful grunts."

"I don't want to arrest them."

"Oh really Garnet..."

"Beatrix is only doing what she thinks is right. Besides, I'm going to need people like her. It won't be easy getting people to trust me."

"Fine, but at least do something. If you look weak, no one will respect you."

"Kuja, the only thing I will do is apologize. That fact is that I was negligent, and that is why all of this happened. I will ask for another chance."

"Oh come on."

She smiled as she leaned back.

"I want people to trust me because they trust me, not because they're afraid."

"Can't I at least flog someone?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"I just want you to do what you do best. Protect me, and be there for me."

"But I just want...oh fine!"

She smiled as she paced his hand on her belly.

"You know, I now know the type of kingdom I want. I want it to a place where people like Zidane and others can be given the opportunity choose their own life. No one should ever been see as inferior because they're seen as different or weak."

He sighed and nuzzled her.

"Well, whatever you want, I will support you. But I still think you too nice."

"If I wasn't so nice, where would you be right now?"

"Um...why don't we just enjoy the view?"

Garnet laughed.

* * *

Zidane's job was to entertain the troops...who we're throwing food at him. Didn't they know he was injured and had a broken tail?

"Dance!"

Zidane scowled. This was worse than having to entertain a bunch of snooty children. And Garnet would never be this mean. Beatrix was just being a bully.

"_Kuja, protect her...because I can't say what I'll do. Or If I'll even live to see either of you again."_


	10. Chapter 10

Bran Bal...well, she wasn't sure what to expect.

Despite all the buildings that were standing, there was just something about the place that was different. It was like some fancy resort.

"What do you think?" Kuja asked.

"It looks...secure."

"Oh, I know it needs work, but that won't take long. Not with me being in charge. I'm not going to get my hands dirty; I'll use magic to get this place back to normal."

"Is there really any point?"

"What do you mean?" Kuja asked, with a raised silver eyebrow.

"Kuja, we don't know how bad the battle is going to be. This place might get destroyed, and we'll be dealing with the army."

"Well, I did have my own ideas on how to deal with those grunts. But you wanted..."

Garnet sighed.

"And I still do. But if I can't get Beatrix to surrender..."

Kuja chuckled.

"Don't worry about her. No one will have the opportunity to hurt you. And it's only natural your nervous. You never really expected to deal with any of this."

With a smile, he gently kissed her.

"Try not to worry. We'll have more than enough time to plan. And then you can take your rightful place."

* * *

Tired, Zidane sat down.

Beatrix had gone too far. Before he had some small measure of respect for her, after taking charge of things. She had risen to the challenge of ruling Alexandria, which had to have been hard.

But now, he just hated her. At least being a genome, his tail should be healed by tomorrow morning.

Tired, he sat back. At least Garnet and Kuja were okay.

"_Hmph, I guess I've done all I can."_

* * *

The home he'd chosen for them was in remarkable shape.

"I guess Garland locked up..." Kuja mused, looking around with interest.

"What about defense?"

"As far as I know, the old codger didn't put up any defenses, as he was careful to keep this place hidden."

"So if they come, we'll be unprotected?"

"The underground rooms I told you about will keep us hidden. I guess having food will be the only problem, I don't think it can be grown underground."

"Kuja, when the time comes, I don't want us to hide."

Kuja smiled playfully.

"So I can deal with anyone who's a threat?"

"I don't know..."

"It's just the three if us...please?" he pouted. "If we use my magic and Ramah, it'll end quickly."

"Because you'll kill everyone."

Kuja shrugged.

"Look, the fastest way to end all this is to deal with the leader. Just because Beatrix is a woman, she doesn't deserve special treatment."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Five months later-**

She smiled as they walked around a pond in the late afternoon sun.

The days had settled into a comfortable routine. After breakfast, he trained with her for few hours, than left to check up on the place.

That left her to do some reading or to go outside and take a walk. She sometimes fixed their clothes.

At lunch, he would come back and they would send the rest of the days and night together.

And at last, her belly showed signs of her pregnancy. Kuja told her everyday how excited he was.

Part of her wanted to just enjoy the simple life, but she knew they couldn't run forever. Besides, it was the best way to guarantee the safety of their child. And despite all the books Kuja had read, he still hadn't had any real experience.

It was time to face her own problems, and take control of her kingdom. If she wasn't willing to fight, than she didn't deserve it.

* * *

Zidane sighed as he finished putting away the last dish. At last he could get to bed within an hour. Helping the cook wasn't so bad. At least it kept him inside.

As the days had turned into weeks, Beatrix had gradually come to ignore him. She seemed to finally accept that he wouldn't talk.

They had traveled, asking around, but no one seemed to know where Garnet and Kuja were. He guessed they had actually gone to Bran Bal.

But what had him worried was that they were actually getting close to his old home.

* * *

Garnet sighed as she helped him with the dishes.

The wards Kuja had set around had gone off only a few moments ago, and she knew they were less than a mile away.

"Do you want to attack them now? With the moon out, it might be good to just get this over with."

Garnet nodded. She knew they had to act before they were found.

"I'll summon Ramah, you get Beatrix. If I can't get her to listen to me, I'll have to..."

"You wouldn't be able to, so I'll do it."

"If it does come to that, make it quick."

Kuja nodded.

"I'll go find them, I know what ward went off."

* * *

As she summoned Ramah, she tried to keep from crying. But all she could think about was her tribe.

"_But I will do this...Kuja is counting on me."_

There was flash of light, and she gasped as she felt change it the air. Covering her eyes, she smelled the scent of...the ocean ?

Opening her eyes, when the light faded, she saw him. He looked stern, yet he bowed to her.

"What is your command?" he asked.

* * *

Smirking, he watched as the army was ambushed. Pity it had to end soon, but at least he could watch.

"Hmph, it's what they deserve...huh ?"

Looking over, he was surprised when he saw Zidane sneaking off.

"What is he..."

That was when he looked over and ran.

"Kuja..."

"What are you doing here ?" he asked, giving his brother a curious glace.

"Beatrix caught me...I've been working for the cook for months."

Kuja smirked.

"Then can you help me get Beatrix to Garnet?"

Zidane smiled.

"Follow me."

* * *

Garnet watched, waiting for Kuja to come back.

She didn't know what had happened, or if the army was still being ambushed. There was no noise whatsoever.

"Did it work ? I saw him..."

That was when she saw a burst of light on the distance that quickly faded out. As the wind kicked up, she smelled the faint scent of the ocean.

Nervous she looked around, but there was still no sign of Kuja. What if something had happened?

"Kuja, where are..."

That was when she stared as she saw form running to the gate...Zidane!

"Hey! He's coming...nice to see you again!"

"Zidane, just what are you doing here?"

"Long story, but I'll be happy to chat..."

* * *

No sooner as she let Zidane in, she saw Kuja...and Beatrix. She was inside a large energy ball.

"Why you..." Beatrix snarled.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Kuja asked, looking innocent.

"I've got a few suggestions..." Zidane said.

"Just bring her inside" Garnet said as she gave Beatrix a glare.

* * *

"You have no claim to the throne!"

"Beatrix, I interned to clam the throne. My mother had her own ideas, but I indeed to be difference ruler than she was. And I'd still like to have you under my command."

"Why should I respect a girl who let her mother..."

"You also didn't stop her."

Beatrix scowled, but looked away.

"I'm grateful for what you've done. But if you will not support me as the rightful ruler of Alexandria, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Like you could?" Beatrix smirked.

"No, I would do that" Kuja replied with a smile.

"You were a bully Beatrix...and you don't have any legal claim to the throne. Just give up!" Zidane barked.

"I won't give up the throne to a child!"

That was when Garnet stood up. Zidane and Beatrix stared, as she saw her belly.

"I'm asking you one more time, for you to support me, and come under my command. If you refuse, I will have no choice but to kill you and Steiner. I will not have my baby at risk."

"You're..." Beatrix said, looking hurt.

"Hey, congratulations" Zidane said, with a smile.

"Thank you" Kuja said, giving Garnet a smile.

"I know that the people of Alexandria won't have any reason to trust me. As you've been ruling them for months; that is why I need your support."

"How can I support you when I don't even trust you?" Beatrix asked.

"Give me a chance. We both want to see Alexandria prosper, and if we work together, we can ensure the future if the country."

"And if I can't support you?"

"Give me chance before you decide that you can't support me. If you can't, you can have me and my family exiled."

"Garnet..." Zidane protested.

"No, my mother used fear. And using fear doesn't prove anything. I want people to respect me because they trust me."

* * *

**One week later-**

Ramah hadn't caused any major damage; he had done what she had asked him to do. Still, the army hadn't looked too happy when they had learned she and the others were going back.

Back in Alexandria, Garnet's return was now official. Before the crowd, Beatrix gave her the crown.

"I ask that all of you gave Princess Garnet the same chance you gave me. She is by law, the true ruler. She has not hurt anyone, and I will judge her for her actions, not because of who her mother was."

The crowd didn't look impressed.

"And If I cannot support her, I will have her exiled" Beatrix said.

That made the entire crowed cheer.

* * *

Garnet stood in her old room, which would soon become the nursery. She and Kuja would use the royal bedroom reserved for the King and Queen.

"Mother and father..."

That was when Kuja wrapped his arms around her.

"Feeling tired ?"

"A little. But I have so much to do."

"Don't rush it. We'll have plenty of time to get things going."

* * *

**Four months later-**

With a smile, Garnet held her daughter. Pearl was such a joy, and Kuja seemed to dote on her. And Zidane seemed to be thrilled to be an uncle.

"My darling..."

"She's perfect..." Kuja said, with a smile. "But whatever I do is always perfect."

Garnet smiled.

"It's good knowing Desert Palace is safe. And you giving Zidane Bran Bal..."

"We didn't need it, and I kind of owed him, for how I treated him before. I wonder what he'll do with it."

That was when Pearl looked over at Kuja and smiled.

* * *

**Four years later-**

Things had really turned out better than she had even dreamed.

Beatrix had publicly given her full support. Shorty after that, others began to come around. Eventually, all opposition faded.

Now married, Zidane had converted Bran Bal into an orphanage that had children of mixed heritages. Garnet was proud that her daughter was more than willing to donate some of her old toys.

Right now, they were enjoying a meal outside on the balcony.

That was when she looked over as Pearl burped.

"What do you think daddy?"

"Dear, that's rude. Try to avoid doing that."

"But uncle Zidane said that it was okay."

Kuja smiled. He now dressed much more conservatively. But he always wore the best clothes.

"Then I'll have a talk with him. But you are a princess, and a princess isn't supposed to burp in public. It's rude."

"Oh, okay daddy."

* * *

That night, Garnet smiled as watched Kuja read Pearl a bedtime story. He was such a good father.

"Hi mommy!"

Kuja looked over and smiled.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I just have something that I want to tell you both. Pearl, you're going to be big sister."

Kuja smirked, but Pearl frowned.

"Honey, aren't you happy?" Garnet asked, as she sat by her daughter's bed.

"Yes I am, but how do I become big sister? Where do babies come from?"

Kuja gulped and shook his head as he looked over.

"Um, we'll talk about that tomorrow."

* * *

Kuja pouted.

"Why did she have to ask that question?"

"She's curious...but I'll talk with her tomorrow."

Relived Kuja sighed.

"Thank you. And I'll have chat with Zidane. I don't want him teaching Pearl anything else."

"Still, what about a nursery?"

"I guess the room down the hall would work. Unless you have another idea?"

"No, that would be okay."

With a sigh, Kuja fell back into the bed.

"Another child...I wouldn't mind a son this time."

Garnet sighed.

"But I have what I really want. Your heart."

Smiling, Kuja got up, and they shared a gentle kiss.

** The End **


End file.
